Russian Roulette
by K.E.B.123
Summary: When Elliot and Olivia are sent undercover to stop a gang who specialize in trafficing of women, the two realize they need to trust each other more than ever. What happens when things are said, and secrets are revealed? Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, forgive me. I just needed to get this out of my system. It was a dream I had, literally. I just want to see what I can make of it. **

**I think I should stop watching L&O:SVU before I go to bed. **

**P.S. If I do continue this, I might change the name. Also, this is sometime during the 10th season, but Eli does not exist ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

* * *

She hated days like this. It wasn't necessarily that she was stuck doing paperwork, but the fact that she was stuck doing it, alone, made the situation seem three times worse. She had tried to get out of it, calling Fin and asking if he wanted to go to lunch, asking Cragen if he had anything else that needed to be done. She even went as far as listening to a few of Munch's conspiracy theories, all to get out of sitting at her desk, alone, but it was no use.

She had tried to call Elliot, but as usual, there was no answer. Olivia sat, and after an hour of stalling, she decided it would be best to finish her paperwork.

She had just finished signing the last of her papers, and was set on going home, when Fin spoke up. "Hey Baby-Girl, you seen Stabler anywhere around?"

Olivia shook her head. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen or heard from Elliot in two days. He had been acting weird for the past two weeks, and when he didn't come in for work, she had just assumed he was sick. She thought it was odd that Cragen hadn't asked about Elliot, knowing that she would be the first to know if he was sick. "No, why?" she asked, standing up, pulling on her coat.

Fin gave her a questionable look, before answering. "Because his wife is coming this way, and she looks pissed."

Olivia turned around. Sure enough, there was Kathy. The way her eyebrows were furrowed, could easily give away how she felt. Olivia sighed, knowing she was going to be the one to have to explain where Elliot was, even though she didn't have a damn clue as to his whereabouts. She figured it would be best to try to calm down the fumming woman. "Kathy, what's wro-"

Before she could even finish her question, Kathy's hand made contact with Olivia's face, earning an audible 'smack' that both Fin and Munch heard. "You Bitch!" Kathy said, as she slapped Olivia across the face.

Olivia's hand covered the cheek that was still stinging, slightly, from Kathy's strike. She was confused. What had she done, that made Kathy so angry?

As soon as the two men had seen Elliot's wife slap their co-worker, they ran to her side, quickly grabbing the blonde, pinning her arms behind her back. Olivia rubbed her face once more, before letting her hand fall back to her side. "Guys, it's fine. Let her go." The two complied, releasing Kathy's arms, as she shrugged away from the two detectives. "Kathy? What is your problem?" Olivia asked.

Kathy rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't know! Elliot hasn't come home in three days. I know you're sleeping with him. Tell me where he is."

Olivia's eyes grew wide, as did Fin's and Munch's. She knew Kathy had always accused her and Elliot of having an affair, but actually coming to the precinct, slapping her, and then shouting that accuasation to anyone who would listen, was crossing the line. "Okay, one, I am not sleeping with your husband, and two, Elliot is working." She tried to avoid Kathy's eyes. She honestly didn't know if Elliot was working or not. She didn't even know where he was, which made her worry more, each time she thought about it.

Kathy glared at Olivia. She knew the detective was lying, but there was no way to prove it. "Well, the next time you see him, give him these." Kathy pulled out an envelope, and threw it at Olivia. She caught it, before giving the blonde a glare, telling her just how unwelcomed she was at the moment. "Tell him I've had enough of his shit" she said, placing her hands on her hips. She looked at Olivia once more, before letting out an angry sigh. "He's all yours now." With that, she quickly turned on her heel, and walked out of the squadroom, leaving Fin and Munch shocked, and Olivia hurt.

She had always known that Kathy hated her, but to come to her work, practically blaming her for her and Elliot's divorce, she was going too far. Olivia sighed, throwing the envelope on her partner's empty desk, not needing to open it to know that it was Kathy's signed divorce papers.

She sat in her chair, not wanting to look her co-workers in the eye, and placed her head in her hands. She hadn't known she was crying, until Fin started to speak. "Liv, you okay?"

She looked up, and allowed the two to see her break down for the first time. In her eleven years working in Special Victim's she had always tried to remain strong, but this was something personal, something she couldn't fix. "I'm fine" she whispered, hoping they wouldn't question anything else.

Luckily for her, Cragen stepped out of his office, calling her. "Olivia, can I see you for a minute?" She got out of her chair, grabbed the envelope off Elliot's desk, and walked into her captain's office, closing the door once she was in. "What they hell just happened out there?" He had been watching from his office, and knew something was going on, especially for someone to come in and assualt Olivia like that.

She shrugged, letting out a sigh. "I don't know. She's just angry, said that Elliot hasn't been home in three days, which I didn't have an explaination for, since I haven't heard from him in two." She looked at her captain, who stayed silent, afraid to speak. "You know where he is" she said, glaring at her captain.

Cragen sighed, before nodding, knowing he would be in trouble if anyone knew he had told her. "He's undercover, and that's all I can tell you."

Olivia just stood there, silent. She was angry, that he had just left, without even so much as a good-bye, but then again, she had no room to talk, especially after she had gone undercover in Oregon, without telling anyone.

She threw the envelope on her captain's desk. "Give those to him, when you see him." She turned to leave, but Cragen's voice stopped her.

"Olivia, that's not all I wanted to tell you." She turned to face him. She swore, that if he was going to ask, one more time, if she and Elliot were sleeping together, she was going to crack. "I, uh, I have a job for you."

Olivia debated whether she wanted to hear about what she had to do, but figured she should do it, seeing as how she wouldn't know how long Elliot would be gone. She nodded, taking a seat across from Cragen. "What do I need to do?" He handed her a file, knowing what he was asking of her would be difficult. She quickly opened it, reading the information on the sheet. "No" was all she said, as she closed the folder and placed it on his desk.

Cragen picked up the file, before walking over to her. "Olivia, I know how you feel about going undercover, especially after Sealview, but we need you to do this." He knew persuading her would be difficult, but someone had to do it, and Olivia was the best choice.

Olivia looked at her captain, and sighed, knowing that it was either she'd go undercover, or she'd lose her job. "Fine," she said, snatching the file, still hating the idea of putting herself in another situation like the one at Sealview. "I'll do it."

* * *

**O.o what does Olivia have to do?**

**Okay, sorry it's short, especially for the first chapter, but I was on a limited time schedule. I just wanted to get this done and up. Tell me what you guys think.**

**I honestly am just going with the flow with this one. I mean, I have somewhat of an idea of what I want to happen, but not 100% sure, so if you guys have suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them.**

**Reviews are the only way I'll know you like this story, so you gotta review to tell me if you want the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry it has taken so long to update this. I have been busy packing and getting ready to 'leave the nest'. I love the response I got from everyone. Thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts. They mean a lot to me :)**

**Now, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU OR IT'S CHARACTERS. DICK WOLF DOES (lucky duck!)**

* * *

Olivia sat across from Cragen, reading the file in her hand, silently cursing herself from agreeing to do such a thing. "How long will this take?" she asked, turning another page over, reading the information.

Cragen sat on his desk in front of Olivia, watching her, searching her face for the fear he knew she was trying to keep hidden. "Could range from a couple of days, to a couple of weeks." He watched as she let out a sigh, before turning to another page in the file.

"What exactly is going to happen?"

"For the past couple of months we have been tracking a ring known for trafficing young immigrant women. You're going to, uh." He looked up and took a deep breath before continuing. "We need you to go undercover as one of the women brought in."

Olivia looked up, slamming the file down on the chair next to her. "No! Captain, I can't do that. It's too much of a risk."

Cragen nodded. "Olivia, you're the only one who can do this. There's already someone who has been welcome into the ring. They'll convince the man in charge to not do anything to you. You need to play the part. Get to know the men, make them trust you."

Olivia nodded. "What's my name?"

Cragen picked up the file from where she had slammed it, and opened it, reading over the information. "You're a Russian immigrant named Anya Kozlov. Escaped Russia to find freedom in America, only to be kidnapped by the ring." Cragen grabbed another file off his desk, and opened it, pulling out a few photos. He held up the first picture. It was of a man, late thirties. He had light brown hair, and hazel eyes. There was a small scar on his face, that started at his ear, and ran down to his chin, just along his jawline. "This is Nathaniel Gordon. From what our inside contact has said, he's one of the main men in charge of the whole operation. His partner, is Seth Parker." Cragen showed Olivia the other photo he had in the file. This man had sandy blonde hair, and dark, piercing green eyes. "From what I've been told, he's the smarter of the two."

Olivia took the two pictures from Cragen, and stared at them, wondering how she'd be able to pull this off. "So, when do I need to get ready?"

"Tonight you'll be brought to where they keep all the women. We don't exactly know where it is, and from what we've been told, they do thourough searches of their women, so we won't be able to put a wire on you."

Olivia let out a sigh. The more information she got about this case, the more she wanted to back out, but she knew she couldn't do that. They needed someone to get inside the ring, get to know the men, and only she would be able to do that. She had to put her personal feelings behind her, and be professional about this. She grabbed the files from Cragen so she could read them at home, and stood to leave his office.

"Olivia, we won't have any contact with you." Olivia rolled her eyes. It sounded as if Cragen was seriously trying to talk her out of it, which she was considering doing. However, despite how she felt, she knew these two men, and whoever else was involved, needed to be brought to justice for all the women they had hurt, or possibly even worse, killed.

"I get it! I know how to watch my back" she replied, a little more harsh than necessary. She watched as Cragen let out a small sigh, feeling horrible for snapping at him. He had always been protective of her, after all, she was like his daughter, and knowing he had to send her to do such a dangerous thing, made him worry, immensely. Knowing he was only trying to protect his little girl, Olivia turned to face her captain, looking at him with apologetic eyes.

Without another word, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Be safe" he whispered. Olivia took a deep breath, trying to prevent herself from crying. It was hard for her, especially everything she had been through, to willingly go and put herself in another dangerous situation.

The two seperated, and Olivia saw, for the first time, just how much she ment to her Captain. "Hey, I always am" she said, placing a hand on her shoulder, assuring him that she would come back to them, unharmed, no matter what. Cragen smiled. He was going to miss her, and he knew the precinct wouldn't be the same without her there to keep everything in order.

Olivia walked to the door, files in hand, when she remembered one important question. Cragen had said that there was already someone undercover, and she knew that whoever it was, was going to be the only person she'd be able to trust. "Captain?" she asked, turning to face the man.

"Yes?"

"You said that someone is already undercover. Who is it? Someone from another unit? Federal Agent?"

Cragen shook his head, before getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it, and stepped outside into the squadroom. "You'll know when you see them" he said over his shoulder, before walking over to Munch and Fin, leaving Olivia to think over what he had just said.

* * *

Olivia laid in her bed, silently cursing herself for agreeing to do such a thing. After having read the information she had been given on Gordon, Parker, and the rest of their trafficing ring, she felt sick to her stomach.

There was a slight possibility that she would end up pissing off either Gordon, or Parker, and she knew the consequences of such behavior. Not only would she be forced to have sex with multiple people, but she would probably be exposed to drugs, which could be deadly. No wonder it took so long for the FBI to ask for someone to even consider going undercover.

She looked over at the red numbers illuminating from her alarm clock on her nightstand. 9:16 p.m. Based on the information they were given from their informant, she knew that some of the men working for Parker were going to be picking up some women from some of their partners overseas, near Central Park. Her only job, was to make it into the group, without anyone finding out.

The ringing of her cell phone startled her, making her jump slightly. She looked at the caller I.D., but when she didn't recognize the number, she knew it had to be who she would be working with. "Benson" she answered, rolling off the bed, knowing it was time to leave the apartment, and head over to Central Park.

"Central Park, Bow Bridge. There's going to be a boat there with four other women. They're going to be picked up at 10 sharp. If you leave from your apartment now, you can make it."

Before Olivia could say anything, her "partner" hung up. She couldn't help but feel confused, but quickly shook off the feeling. She walked to her bedroom door, stopping in front of the mirror to check her attire. She was wearing a black tank top, with a pair of jeans that hugged her body tightly. She had on a light jacket, and little make-up, knowing she needed to look as if she had just come in from Russia.

She walked out of her apartment, making sure to lock it, before walking down the hall, and into the elevator.

* * *

Olivia arrived at Bow Bridge. It took her a few minutes to search the area, looking for the boat, letting out a sigh when she found it. It was hidden in the shadows beneath the bridge, and if anyone would have been walking by, they would have missed it.

She quickly made her way to the boat, and got inside. When she saw the other girls, she knew it was time to get into role. "Where are we?" one of the women asked, tugging at the handcuffs around her wrists. Each woman was handcuffed to the inside of the boat, an technique to ensure no one would try to escape.

Olivia handcuffed herself to the boat, like the others, without being noticed by anyone. When she heard the footsteps of at least three people heading their way, she took a deep breath. This was probably the most scared, besides when she had been in the basement with Harris, she had been in her life, and she knew it would only get worse. "I'll get the girls, get the car."

Olivia listened as one of the men came down the stairs. "Get up" he said to the girls, as he began to handcuff each of them. "You run, you die" he said, waving the gun in his hand.

He got them out of the boat, and piled them into a dark van, driving them to their own personal hell.

* * *

The ride there had been quiet. Each of the girls had been praying, silently asking for a way out of this predicament. They each had an idea of what was going to happen to them, and they knew that if they tried to run, or fight back, they'd end up dead.

Olivia watched as the man pulled up to a small townhouse. She was never a religious person, so instead of praying for her safety, she had been watching her surroundings, observing the two men in the front seats, and where they had been driving.

She knew this was the beginning of the toughest thing she'd ever have to do, and she didn't know how much it would actually change her life.

The two men quickly escorted the women into the house, quickly locking the door behind them. Once inside the house, they were lead into a large room, that would normally be the family room. There were three couches that lined the room, and sitting in those couches, were Nathaniel Gordon, and Seth Parker, along with two other men. They stopped their conversation, and turned to face the women. "Great catch, dont you agree Seth?" Gordon asked, taking in the five women standing in front of him.

Parker nodded. "Drew, Tony" he said, referring to the two men who had driven Olivia and the other four there. "You know the drill." He turned to the two on the other couch and nodded. "Princeton, Karusso, you too." Each man nodded, before getting up, and grabbing one of the women, leaving Olivia free. "Where's Kent?"

"I'm right here." Olivia, as well as the rest of them, turned to see the man walk in the room from upstairs. Olivia looked at the man and gasped. Cragen wasn't lying when he said she'd know who her contact was.

"Kent, you take the brunette in the middle." Parker leaned back into the couch and watched as Kent walked up to Olivia.

Olivia looked away. She looked to her right, and saw the two men, Drew and Tony, hovered over two women, one blonde woman, and a smaller brunette. She watched as they ran their hands over the two, placing them in their blouses and bottoms. She turned to her left, and saw Princeton and Karusso doing the same to two other blondes. It became clear to Olivia that this was one of the searches that Cragen had been talking about. When he said they did a thourough search, he wasn't exaggerating.

Olivia looked up and spotted the man who had been assigned to search her a few inches away. She wanted nothing more than to slap him, to tell him to get the fuck away from her. She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She watched as he inched further toward her. Placing his hands on her hips, he pushed her up against the wall, never once breaking eye contact with her. She knew she needed an explaination, and the look in his eyes told her he was willing to give it.

She smiled, slightly, just enough for him to see. He smiled back. Somehow seeing him, there in front of her, ready to help her though this, calmed her uneasy nerves. He was the only one who could do that, who could make the most horrible situations seem hardly worth the stress. He was the only one she could trust to watch her back in a situation like this, after all, they had been partners for eleven years. No one knew Olivia better than Elliot, and when she saw him standing in front of her, ready to do a thourough and complete search of her body, she knew it was only Elliot that she would be able to get her through these next few days.

* * *

**Yeah, so Elliot's there, yay! Teehee ;) So, now we know where he's been for the past few days. So, what happens when Elliot and Olivia talk about the case? And how does that oh so unexpected body search go?**

**Okay, so tell me what you think. Sorry it might have been a little choppy. I was packing to move, and I needed a break. **

**So, I hope you guys like this :) Review for me to continue :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so sorry yet again for the delay. I'm just going to upload a new chapter of every one of my stories, because for some reason, I can't upload them from my dorm, which completely sucks, so I'm going to tell you now that it'll be a while for updates, but hopefully not that long where you all lose interest. (P.S. i'm putting this on all my other stories, so if you read more than one of mine, you'll already know this ;) )**

**So, what happens now that Elliot is undercover with Olivia? I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES (LUCKY BUM!)**

* * *

Olivia tried not to smile, but looking in his eyes, especially when she had been denied that opportunity for the past two days, made her extremely happy. "Elliot" she whispered, wanting so desperately to reach out and touch him, just to make sure he was really there, in front of her.

The both knew they were going to have to do things they didn't want to, when they agreed to go undercover, but now that they knew they were going to have to do these things with, and to, each other, they were feeling sick to their stomachs.

Elliot pushed Olivia harder into the wall, before turning her around and pressing his body up against hers, so that his chest was firmly pressed against her back. He leaned foward, placing his lips near her ear, as his hands found their way to her hips. "I'm sorry" he whispered, running his hands down her body, stopping at the waist of her jeans. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans, before shoving his hand into them, running his hand down her legs, just like the men around him were doing. He was careful not to touch her as intimately as the other men were. He quickly took his hand out of her jeans, before shoving it under her shirt. "Liv, start to struggle a bit" he whispered, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

Olivia let out the breath she had been holding. She listened to what Elliot was telling her, and began to struggle under him. She knew she needed to make this look convincing, but it was just so fucking hard, considering she had fantasized for years how amazing it would feel for Elliot to touch her the way he was now. She tried to control her breathing, and tried like hell to keep from moaning, but the feeling of his hands on her bare skin was just too much.

Elliot took his hands out from under her shirt, and moved them to her ass, carefully cupping it. "Scream, and make a scene. The more you struggle, the more they'll pay attention."

Olivia began to struggle even more, squirming, trying to get away from Elliot. "Stay still Bitch!" Elliot screamed, trying to get back into his role. It was just as difficult, if not more, for Elliot to keep things professional between them at this moment. He had been in love with Olivia for years, and being this close to her, seeing her squirm underneath him, the feeling of her skin underneath his hands, made him him hard.

Olivia was pushed into the wall, as Elliot gripped her arms roughly. "Stop! Get off me! Leave me alone!" she screamed, trying to get loose. She screamed as loud as she could manage, hoping to gain the attention of Gordon and Parker.

"Louder" Elliot whispered, shoving his hand into her pants again.

Olivia shut her eyes tightly, letting out a small groan. "I said get off me" she yelled, turning around, and shoving Elliot away from her. She slapped him, hard, against the face, knowing that both men were looking at her now.

"You bitch!" Elliot yelled, rubbing his stinging cheek. He grabbed her and pulled her to the floor, before climbing on top of her. "I'm going to make you pay" he said, pushing up her shirt, watching as Gordon got up from the couch.

"Kent! Get off her" Parker said, getting off the couch and standing next to Gordon.

"Parker, this little whore just-"

"I said get the fuck off her" Parker said loudly, causing everyone to look at the two on the floor.

Elliot sighed, as he obeyed Parker, knowing he had just helped Olivia out. He stood up, and stood by Gordon, watching as Parker bent down to Olivia. He pulled her up, and studied her body, his eyes running over every piece of skin, both visible and non-visible. "What's your name?" Gordon asked, grabbing her face, forcing her to look him in the eye.

Olivia knew she had to be fiesty, so she did the first thing she could think of, she spit in his face. "Well, someone needs to be taught a lesson." Gordon slapped Olivia across the face, before punching her in the stomach.

She bent over and clutched her stomach, looking at Elliot, who was angry that he was forced to watch someone beat _his _Olivia, while he did nothing. "Now, you're going to answer when we ask you a question. What is your name?"

Elliot caught Olivia's eyes with his own. He saw the tears that were threatening to fall, and felt the worst he had ever felt in his entire life. He wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Gordon, and run to Olivia's side and wrap his arms around her, telling her she was safe. He wanted to promise her that nothing would hurt her, but he knew that if they were both doing this opperation, there was no way he would be able to promise that, and keep it.

"My name, is Anya Kozlov" Olivia responded, in a perfect Russian accent. She swore she saw Elliot's eyes widened, surprised at her talent of switching her voice.

"Ah, a Russian." Gordon turned to both Elliot and Parker. "I like this one" he said with a smile.

Parker nodded, as well as Elliot. "Drew, Tony, Princeton, Karusso, take the girls down to their rooms. Kent, show our newest, entertainer, around."

Elliot nodded. He pushed Olivia out of the room, winked at Parker and Gordon, who both shared a laugh, and followed her outside. Once he was sure they were both out of earshot, he pulled her close. "I'm so sorry Liv, I-"

"El, we both knew there were risks when we agreed to do this. I'm fine" she whispered.

Elliot wanted to talk to her about everything, but he knew someone was bound to see them. He needed to find somewhere, where they would be free to talk without wandering eyes. "Come on" he said, grabbing her arm, pulling her into a closet. He quickly shut the door and sighed, turning the light on.

"Why are you doing this Liv?" he asked, pulling her close. He didn't want her doing this, he wanted her safe, and he knew that if she was here, she was nowhere near safe.

"Elliot, I'm doing it for the same reason you are."

Elliot looked up at Olivia and sighed. "Liv" he whispered, running his fingers gently over the cheek Gordon had slapped. "Cragen gave me the papers. I can't believe Kathy slapped you."

Olivia smiled. "Nothing I can't handle" she replied, placing her hand on top of his.

"God, I wish I could have seen you beat the crap out of her."

Olivia chuckled, but soon stopped, feeling the pain in her abdomen. "Gordon has quite a punch" she said, lifting her shirt to see the faint bruise already starting to form.

Elliot gently grazed her stomach, anger flashing in his eyes. Olivia, seeing Elliot get angry, thought it would be best to change the subject. She didn't want to risk either of them being made as cops. "So, I know about Parker and Gordon. Who are the other four?"

"Drew and Tony Cambell, the two that drove you guys here, are brothers. Born and raised in California, but came to the East Coast looking for some fun. Tony is the one with the short brown hair and cleft chin. Drew is the one with the shaggy black hair and beard. Tony Princeton, the guy with the green eyes, and the gotee, is from Brooklyn, and Karusso Taylor, the blonde one, is from Staten Island." Elliot looked at Olivia and knew what she wanted to know. "I'm Lucas Kent, born and raised in Queens."

Olivia smiled. "So, what did Gordon mean by me being the 'newest entertainer'?"

Elliot tried to avoid her eyes. "Well, you're probably not going to have to have sex with multiple men like most of the women are forced to do, but you might have to, uh, entertain a few of them. Most often than not, Gordon and Parker end up getting their 'entertainers' to dance for their guests, in exchange for not drugging them up. Just don't piss them off too much, and you should be good, for now."

Olivia nodded. "So, you're a single-" Before Olivia could finish the two heard footsteps coming their way, along with the recognizable voices of Parker and Gordon.

"Shit!" Elliot turned to face Olivia, an apologetic look in his eys. "Liv, do you trust me?"

Confused, she nodded. "Elliot, you're my best friend, of course I do."

"Good, because they're looking for us, and unless you want your cover to be blown, you need do so exactly what I say."

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her to the wall, pinning her arms above her head. "Elliot, what, what are you doing?" Had this not been Elliot, she would have been scared shitless, but she knew Elliot wouldn't hurt her, and if it was necessary to survive there, she was willing to do anything.

"Lucas Kent" he said, placing a kiss on her neck, sucking on her pulse point. "Is a sex crazed hot head. He'll do anything to get a hot piece of ass." He pulled away from Olivia and stared her in the eye. "I'm sorry, for what I'm about to do, and what I'll have to do in the future."

He crashed his lips onto Olivia's, hard, and thrust his tongue into her mouth, before she could really register what was happening. When she finally realized what he was doing, she tried her best to sound like a scared, angry woman who was being violated, but it too damn difficult, especially when Elliot continuially let out small groans, moaning her name, her Russian name, over and over.

She blushed when she let a moan escape, knowing she wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. She was supposed to be struggling, making it look like she didn't want this, even though she knew she wanted it, hell, she fucking needed it.

Elliot gathered both of her wrists in his right hand, while his left made its way to her face. He gripped her face, and Olivia winced at the amount of strength he was using on her. She tried to pull away from him, but he only tightened his grip on her face, pulling her closer.

Olivia's focus shifted to the door, when she heard it open. "That's Kent for you, always first to welcome the ladies." Parker said with a smirk, folding his arms over his chest.

Elliot pulled away from Olivia, his breath ragid. "I'm busy here" Elliot said over his shoulder, hoping to get them out of the closet so he could end what he was doing to Olivia. "I'm about to show, Anya, here, what happens when she tries to make me look like an ass." He tightened his grip on her face, and Olivia didn't know whether she should have been scared, or turned on.

She tried to scream, but a small groan was the only thing that escaped her lips. "As much as I'd like to see you punish her, we can't allow you to do that." Gordon pulled Elliot off of Olivia, before yanking her out of the closet. "This little Russian is going to be one of our biggest investments, and I don't need you and your, ego, damaging her."

Olivia quickly glanced at Elliot, smiling when she saw the large bulge in his pants. "What do you expect me to do, now that she's, uh, made an impact on me?"

Parker looked down and noticed Elliot's erection. "I suggest you go and take care of that yourself, because no one here is to touch her. Am I understood?" Both Elliot and Gordon nodded, before Elliot let out a small sigh. "Good, now Gordon take her to her room. She has to be ready for tomorrow night."

Gordon sighed. He had been attracted to her since she came into the house, and now that he wasn't allowed to touch her, he knew he was going to go insane. He grabbed her by the arm, letting out some of his sexual frustration when he pulled her, roughly, up the stairs. "Wait til tomorrow" he groaned in her ear, stopping in front of a door at the end of the hall.

Olivia, confused, only blinked. She needed to get over the fear that she had had since she stepped onto that boat, and she needed to get over it fast. "What's tomorrow?" she asked, using her accent for the first time since Gordon had punched her in the living room.

"You'll just have to wait and see" he said, pushing her into the room, before slamming the door close and locking it.

Olivia stared at the door, hoping Elliot would run up and save her from the hell she was sure to endure. When she realized he wasn't going to risk getting caught, she walked over to the bed, and took a seat on the edge of it. The room had very few in it. A bed, a dresser, and a small nightstand.

She lifted her feet onto the bed, bringing her knees close to her chest, before wrapping her arms around her legs, keeping her body compact. "What the hell have I gotten myself into" she whispered to herself, before dropping her head to her knees. She knew this was only the beginning, and that thought alone terrified her.

She grabbed the small blanket off of the bed, and wrapped it around her body, and for the first time in her life, she cried herself to sleep, hoping, praying, that Elliot would be there for her when she needed him the most.

* * *

**Ooooook. So, sorry again it's taking me a while with this story. I'm honestly just going with the flow here.**

**So, what happens the next day, and what does Olivia have to do, that causes Elliot to finally say the one thing she's wanted to hear her whole life. And, how much can Olivia take, before she begins to question her sanity?**

**Review if you want me to continue. Same rule applies here, 10 reviews for the next chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, so yes, i know it's been forever. Sorry! I'm just going to go into it, because I'm pretty sure no one reads this part anyway.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES.

* * *

**

"Anya! Hey, wake up!"

Olivia stirred in her sleep, not wanting to wake up into the hell she had been forced into. She knew that once she opened her eyes, she couln't pretend that this was all just a nightmare. She would be forced to live as if she was sold into a women trafficing ring, and she knew that nothing good was going to come from it. She felt someone's hand on her, and instantly her heart stopped. It was one thing when Elliot touched her, hell she was happy when Elliot touched her, but when someone else touched her, she couldn't help but cringe inside.

"Anya, wake up my sexy Russian," she heard Gordon say, as his hands trailed up her thighs to her breasts. She felt his hands linger on the skin of her chest, while he let out a small groan. She squeezed her eyes tighter together, hoping if she did, she'd wake up and this whole thing would be nothing but a horrible nightmare.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she heard someone ask, relief washing over her when she heard the all to familiar voice. She opened her eyes, just enough to see Elliot come into the room. "Parker said no one was to touch her."

Gordon looked over his shoulder at Elliot and scoffed, before continuing to toy with the buttons on Olivia's shirt. "Parker just needs to fucking get laid. He's way too uptight. Besides," he began, undoing the first couple of buttons, "this is a better wake up call than what those other bitches got."

Olivia whimpered, hoping he would leave her the hell alone. "Please stop," she whispered, her voice coated by another perfect accent. Olivia rolled over, trying to get away from Gordon, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone. He, however, wasn't one to give up so easily.

"Now we're in business." He rolled her over, placing his knees on either side of her hip, keeping her still. "Now, you're going to do what I say. Got it?"

Olivia shook her head violently, trying to break free from Gordon. Not once did she open her eyes, fearing she would have to look into his eyes once again. "I don't answer to you," Olivia spat, pulling away from him, elbowing him in the stomach.

Gordon looked down at Olivia and shook his head. "You bitch!" he said, raising his hand to deliver another powerful blow to her face.

He moved to strike, however, before he was able to land the punch, Elliot grabbed his wrist. "You don't touch her like that. Parker finds out you did something to her, he'll kill all our asses." Gordon glared at Olivia once, before turning to Elliot.

"Kent, get the fuck out of-" Elliot squeezed his wrist, causing Gordon to cry out painfully.

"Out, now!"

Gordon looked at Elliot, before sighing in defeat. He pulled his wrist out of Elliot's grasp, before getting off of Olivia. He headed to the door, angry that Elliot had stopped him from having his way with their newest catch. "Just wait Kent. No one messes with Nathaniel Gordon and gets away with it. Your ass is mine."

Elliot looked over his shoulder at Gordon and rolled his eyes. "Get the fuck out!" he yelled, throwing the nearest object at the door. Gordon quickly rushed out of the door, closing it behind him to avoid being struck by the book. Elliot heard the door slam close, before the book hit it, and fell to the floor, landing with a thud. He turned to Olivia, who had curled herself into a ball, clutching herself tightly. He felt sorry for her. She had the rougher part of the operation. If it were up to him, he would have never let her do this. He knew what these men were capable of, and there was no way in hell he was going to put her in harms way.

He reached over, placing his hand on her arm. His heart broke when he saw her flinch, but he knew it had nothing to do with her being afraid of him. He'd work in Special Victims to know that after a tramatic event victims didn't want to be touched, and if Olivia was scared now, then he knew what was to come would only damage her even more.

"Liv, it's okay. It's just me," he cooed. He took a risk, gently rubbing her arm, hoping to soothe her. A small smile formed on his face when he saw her loosen up a little.

"El?" she asked, opening her eyes for the first time that morning. She let a small sigh of relief escape her lips when her brown eyes met his blue. "Elliot," she whispered, reaching out to touch his face. She needed to make sure he was real. She needed to know that he was really there to help her.

Elliot closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he felt her hand against his cleanly shaven face. "I'm here Liv. And I promise you," he began, placing his hand on top of hers. He opened his eyes so that they were met with her brown, before finishing his sentence, "no one is going to hurt you anymore."

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispered, fearing he wouldn't be able to keep his word. She knew he was going to be as overprotective as possible, but even that was enough to save her from everyone in the ring. She was going to get hurt, that was certain, but she didn't want him to get hurt as well. After all, he had a family back in Queens. He needed to stay unharmed, if not for her sake, than for the sake of his children.

Elliot took another deep breath, shaking his head clean of all the horrible thoughts that were running through his mind. "Here," he said, handing her a duffle bag. "Get dressed," he commanded, getting off of the bed.

Olivia opened the duffle bag and scoffed. "You're kidding me right?" She pulled out the halter top and jeans and shook her head. "No way."

Elliot folded his arms across his chest. "It's better than nothing, which is exactly what they were planning on having you in. You're welcome," he said with a smirk. "Now, change before I have to do for you."

Olivia looked at Elliot and knew he was no longer Elliot Stabler. He was Lucas Kent, a sex crazed hot head, and she knew that if she wanted to get out of this, she was going to have to listen to him. Without another word, she pulled off her shirt and threw it on the bed, before unbuttoning her pants and slidding them off. She looked up at Elliot and smiled when she saw how hard he was trying to control his reaction to seeing her half naked body. "Can you please stop staring," she said in her accent, a smirk plastered on her face.

Elliot looked at Olivia and groaned, trying to hide his growing erection. "I'm sorry, you're just so..."

"Naked?"

"Beautiful," he finished, flashing his famous smile.

Olivia looked at Elliot over her shoulder, before pulling up the jeans he had given her. "You don't have to put up an act when we're alone El," she said, staring at the floor, hoping to hide the blush that had crept on her cheeks.

Elliot watched as she zipped her jeans, before buttoning the top. "I'm not lying Olivia. You're beautiful." He smiled once more, hoping Olivia would believe him, before placing his hand in his pocket.

Olivia looked up at Elliot and smiled, momentarily forgetting where she was, so caught up in Elliot's eyes to remember what she was supposed to be doing. "Thank you," she whispered, grabbing the halter top from the bed. She took one look at the shirt and sighed, loudly, before turning around. Without warning, she unhooked her bra, and slipped the straps off her shoulder, letting the material hit the floor.

When Elliot saw this, he groaned. He forced himself to look away, although it took all he had not to sneak a peek. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to tug at his jeans for a little more comfort.

Olivia looked over at Elliot, noticing how hard he was trying to look away, and rolled her eyes. "I may be a Russian immigrant, but I still know that you can't wear this without the right bra. I don't have it, so I had to improvise." She looked at Elliot and smiled. "I'm done, you can turn around now."

Elliot turned around, partially relieved to see his partner semi-clothed, partially disappointed he hadn't made a move. "Wow," he whispered, inching his way toward her. The top was small on her, as it showed her mid-drift, and the jeans looked as though she had painted them on. Her hair, which was tossed around from her fitfull sleep, complemented her flashy appearance perfectly.

"Can you help me?" she asked, pointing to the strings that needed to be tied to keep up her top. Elliot nodded, before grabbing the two strings and tying them. "Thank yo-" she began, only to be stopped when she felt his lips on the back of her neck. "What are you doing," she whispered, too afraid to move.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of her body wash. "I'm just enjoying our time alone," he whispered against her neck, his hands moving from their spot on her hips, to the bare skin of her stomach.

Olivia closed her eyes, silently cursing Elliot to pick now to show interest in her. She wasn't sure if this was really Elliot, or Lucas Kent, putting on a show for everyone. Despite her better judgment, she leaned into him, gasping when she felt just how much he wanted her. He placed another kiss on her neck, this time letting his lips linger. "El, Kathy?"

Elliot smirked, before placing a kiss behind her ear. "Kathy's not an issue. The divorce was finalized yesterday. Those were the papers she threw at you." He kissed the back of her other ear, taking another deep breath, letting himself drown in the scent that was purely Olivia.

Finally knowing that she wasn't going to be the other woman, Olivia let Elliot continue what he was doing. Her back began to arch into him, as his hands began to caress the smooth skin of her stomach. "Elliot," she moaned softly, trying to keep quiet. She wanted him to continue, but she knew that if they were caught, they would both be in trouble.

"Liv, I think I should tell you. I lo-" Before he could finish, the door swung open, forcing Elliot to push Olivia away from him, fearing what they would do to her if they were caught.

"Ah, good to know she's ready," Drew said walking into the room, his brother Tony not far behind. He ran a hand through his dark black hair, before turning to look at his brother. "Cleans up pretty nicely huh?" he asked, smirking when Tony nodded.

Olivia glared at the two brothers, before taking a few steps away from them. "Screw you," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Tony ran a hand down his face, obviously tired from dealing with all the other women. He was annoyed that they all put up fights, and there would definitely be hell to pay if he had to deal with her bullshit. "Hey Kent, Parker wants her downstairs."

Elliot nodded, before grabbing Olivia by the arm and dragging her out of the room. He dragged her downstairs, Drew and Tony following close behind, each taking turns staring at her ass.

When the four made it to the living room, they were met up with Parker, Gordon, Princeton and Karusso. Olivia took a deep breath, before getting back into character. "I said let me go," she said harshly, yanking her arm away from Elliot's grasp violently. She looked up at Gordon and Parker and gave them each a glare.

Parker took one look at Olivia, before focusing his attention on Elliot. "Didn't I say," he began, walking from his spot next to Gordon, over to where Elliot stood, "that no one was to touch her." Gordon looked up and met Elliot's eyes with his own. They both knew something was up, and until someone said something, the room would be held in suspense. Parker walked past Tony and Drew, finally stopping behind Olivia and in front of Elliot. "When I say no one is to touch her," he began, his hand cupping Olivia's face, holding hers close to his. He breathed in the scent that she released, before throwing her a smirk. "I mean, no one is to touch her." With that, he let go of Olivia, before turning around and facing Elliot. Without warning, he cupped Elliot through his pants, roughly, causing him to groan. "I suggest you take care of this. If you can't keep it in your pants, we're going to have a problem."

Elliot nodded, slightly embarrassed that he had been called out, especially like this. Parker smiled, before turning back to Olivia. "Good. Now, we have someone waiting for us, and we can't keep them waiting for too long. Drew, Tony, you two take care of the other four. I have potentials waiting for you. Princeton, you and" Parker stopped, his focus shifting between Elliot and Gordon. "You and Gordon go and check out the potentials. And Kent," he said, turning to face Elliot once more, "you're coming with me and Anya here. We've got a deal to make."

Elliot nodded, happy that he was going to be with Olivia. He was going to spend as much time with her as he could, he needed to protect her, and as of now, this was the only way he knew how. He grabbed her arm and followed Parker out of the house and into one of the cars, ignoring the glares Gordon was giving him.

He knew that Gordon never truly trusted him, and if he wanted both he and Olivia to stay alive, he was going to have to get Parker to trust him even more.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry about it," Elliot, rather Kent, said pushing her into the back seat.

Parker looked into the rear view mirror, smiling when he saw how frightened Olivia truly was. "You should be glad. You're the lucky one who doesn't have to sleep with anyone." He looked at her once more and smirked to himself. "Yet," he added, completely oblivious to the worried look plastered on Elliot's face.

He needed to get Olivia out of there, and fast. Even he didn't know what was coming, and if they wanted to survive this, they were going to need to trust each other, more than they had their entire partnership.

* * *

**Yay, finally finished with this chapter. So, where are they going? What's up with Gordon? Will Karusso and Princeton ever talk? haha, review to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry it's taking me forever and a day to update everything. I have been so busy with school; college is kind of kicking my ass right now. My dad and my close friend were both in the hospital, and I am so uninspired to write now...I have no clue why :( Plus I had finals and had to check out, which was a hassel :/ So honestly, I'm so so so sorry for the huge delay. If you're reading any of my other stories, you'll probably get this little shpeal as well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

Olivia stayed quiet during the drive, keeping her head down, trying to avoid eye contact with both Parker and Elliot. She was glad to be away from Gordon, away from his grabby hands, but the fact that she didn't know where they were headed made her somewhat frightened. The drive was only about fifteen minutes, but to Olivia it felt like hours. "We're here," Parker said, turning off the engine when the three reached their destination.

Olivia's head snapped up, and began to scan her surroundings. They were in an alley, behind an older looking building. From what she saw, she knew nothing good was going to come from this. "Where are we?" Elliot asked, as Parker opened his door and got out of the car.

He quickly walked around the car, stopping in front of the passenger door. "Don't worry about it," Parker said with a wink, before opening the door and pulling Olivia out of the car. "Just do as your told, and no one gets hurt," he said as he shut the door. He pulled Olivia into the older building, Elliot following right behind.

When the three got inside, Olivia was able to see that they were in fact inside an underground club. There was a small stage in the center of the room, with a pole in the middle, accomidations for a strip club no doubt. Parker gribbed Olivia's arms tighter, as he dragged her to the bar, where a man sat nursing a half empty beer bottle. His dark hair was shaggy, and messy. His dark eyes were focused on the bottle in his right hand, while his left absentmindedly played with his growing goatee.

"Parker! It's about fucking time," the man said, rising from his stool and extending his hand.

Parker quickly took his hand and shook it, letting go of his grasp on Olivia's arm. "Eh Benji, we had a little snag. You know Gordon, can't keep his fucking mouth shut, or his hands off anything."

Benji nodded with a smirk, befre taking another drink of his beer. He looked up and noticed Elliot staring at Olivia from the corner of his eye. "Who's the muscle?"

Parker turned to Elliot and smiled. "This here is Lucas Kent. He's one of my best men," he said, placing his hand on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot shuddered slightly, hearing Parker compliment him. He hated the character he had to play, and it only made him feel worse that he was playing it better than the real pricks. Benji nodded, before turning his attention to Olivia. "This the girl?" he asked, his eyes widening when he saw how sexy Olivia looked.

Parker nodded. "This here is Anya. We're hoping this little Russian is going to make us a fortune working here."

Benji nodded enthusiastically. "Damn straight." He folded his arms across his chest, before his fingers made their way back to his goatee. "Let's see here," he began, as he started circling Olivia, observing her body.

Olivia hated being looked at like a piece of meat, but she knew she couldn't ruin this, or else she'd be forced to sleep with every man that paid. She looked up at Parker, who winked at her, causing her to cringe, before looking back down at her feet.

Benji finished his observing, before flashing a smirk at both Parker and Elliot. "Oh yes, she's going to make you a shitload of money. And lucky for you, she can go on tonight. One of the other girls had a, uh, cancelation if you know what I mean. Anya here can fill in for the bitch."

Olivia looked at Parker, confused. "Sure." He turned to Elliot before speaking, "Kent, stay with her, make sure our investment doesn't try to escape. And keep it in your pants," he said, before walking off, pulling his phone out of his pocket to make a call.

Elliot looked down at Olivia, before making eye contact with Benji. "So, what does she need to do?"

Benji looked at Anya once more before letting out a deep sigh. "Hey, Travis! Get your ass in here!" he yelled.

The three watched as a younger man walked into the room, and up to Benji. He had the same dark hair as Benji, only his was more contained, and actually looked brushed. He had more muscles than Benji, and he was taller, but his face was completely bare of facial hair. "What do you want?" he asked, as he took his sunglasses off his eyes, allowing the three to see his sea blue eyes.

Benji grabbed his beer and took another drink. "This is Anya. Show her to her dressing room, and explain the routine. Kent is here to make sure she keeps her Russian ass put until tonight."

Travis nodded, before jutting his chin toward the back. Without another word, Elliot grabbed Olivia by the arm, and pulled her to the back. The three walked down a dark hall, until Travis stopped in front of a bare wooden door. "Show starts at nine, outfits are in the room. For your first show you are only expected to dance for the audience, if you're feeling more daring, you're allowed to serve the customers as they please." With that, Travis unlocked the door and flung it open. "Get dressed in here, and wait until you're called." Travis pushed Olivia into the room, and watched as Kent followed her in, before turning on his heel and walking back to what he had been doing before Benji called him.

"You heard him, get dressed, and be prepared. You better be grateful all you have to do is dance," Elliot said, as he closed the door.

Olivia turned around and glared at him. "You asshole," she said, her accent not once slipping. "How dare you," she said, as she slapped Elliot across the face. She raised her hand to slap him once more, but he took the hint and grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her close, his face inches away from hers. "How many are there?" he whispered, knowing that during Travis' instructions she had been scanning the room for cameras and microphones.

"Three. One in the corner, one in the mirror, and one on the other side of the screen."

"Just visuals?"

"I didn't have time to look for mics, but I'm not going to take any chances." With that she pulled out of Elliot's grasp, before spitting on his jeans. She watched as Elliot sat in a chair, before walking across the room and sitting in one herself.

The two sat like this, staring at each other, thinking, for over two hours. "Shouldn't you be getting ready," Elliot asked, glancing at his watch. It was hard to believe it was already 7:30.

"Screw you," Olivia said, getting up from the chair and over to the rack of clothes. She looked at each item and scrunched her face, appauled with her selection. After letting out a deep groan, she picked out a few things and took them off their hangers. She looked up, only to be greeted with Elliot's gaze. "I think there's someone at the door," she said with a smirk, as she walked to the door.

Elliot got up and walked to the door, before opening it. Seeing no one, he stepped outside to look down the hall, when he heard the door slam behind him, followed by the unmistakable sound of the lock behind switched into place. "Anya! Let me in!" he said, as he began to pound at the door.

"Clever that one." Elliot turned to face Benji, who only let out another chuckle. "Don't worry, she's smart enough to know what will happen if she doesn't do what she's told. There's no need to worry about her right now. Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Elliot sighed, before following Benji down the hall and to the bar.

Olivia let out a small sigh when she heard Elliot's retreating footsteps. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that if he was there, reminding her who she was, she would back out. Besides, now that she knew she wasn't going to have to do anything too dangerous, she decided to have a little fun and by damn if Elliot wanted her before, he sure as hell was going to be begging for her after tonight.

* * *

Elliot took another drink of his second beer. Now that there were people in the club, it seemed more like a business, and less like a hide out. Parker was there, along with Gordon and the other guys, but the music and flashing lights drowned out any conversation that they were having. He knew he should have been talking with Parker, trying to find out what they were going to do next, but he just couldn't get his mind off of Olivia. He didn't know how she was going to handle being the center of attention, and especially having to strip infront of a club full of people.

He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, and better yet he didn't want to feel uncomfortable. He was slightly jealous that everyone here would see her in clothes that would barely cover her body. He was the one who was in love with him, not everyone else. He was the one who was risking his life trying to get closer to her, and it was only him who deserved to see this side of his partner.

No sooner had he begun his thoughts, did he hear the person next to him speak. "So, did you make your move yet? Because the next chance I get the bitch is mine."

Elliot looked to his right and rolled his eyes when he saw Gordon. "Fuck off Gordon," he said, taking another drink of his beverage.

"Come on Kent. You telling me you spent over three hours with her, alone, and you didn't tap that? My respect for you has dropped. What happened to the sex crazed man we love huh?"

Elliot sighed. "This one's different," he said without thinking, instantly regretting his words once they left his mouth.

Gordon opened his mouth to speak, but Parker beat him to the punch. "Our little Russian's quite fiesty isn't she" he said, sitting in the stool next to Elliot.

Elliot looked at Parker and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That slap in the dressing room. For a minute I thought you were going to throw her on the floor and fuck her right there. Good job."

Elliot closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hand clenched into a fist under the table, but he knew starting a fight would be the worst thing to do right now. Taking another deep breath, he unclenched his fist, before placing his hand on the the bar.

Before he could say a word, the group heard louder music, and cheers coming from the stage. They all turned around, shocked to see Anya being led on stage by Travis. Elliot watched as he leaned down to whisper something in her ear, before she nodded. Travis got off the stage, before different music began to play. "Let's see what she's got," Parker said, making himself comfortable on the stool.

Elliot watched as Olivia walked around the stage. It looked like she wasn't scared, and the look in her eyes only made him worried about what she was going to do. Before he knew what was going on, Olivia took off the robe she was wearing, revealing the outfit she had picked out in the dressing room.

"Holy shit!" Gordon whispered, as he choked on the sip of beer he had taken. Both Tony and Drew did a double take, as Parker's jaw dropped. "I never knew she had a body like that."

Elliot looked at Olivia, shocked. He was completely surprised with the clothes she had on. The red and black lace bra she was wearing was barely covered by a thin layer of fabric, and you could see the matching panties when ever she turned, due to the fact that her black skirt didn't even cover her ass all the way. To make matters worse, the heels she wore made her look at least six inches taller, which made everyone in the club go wild.

Elliot listened as the music got faster, before his eyes settled on Olivia. She moved around the stage, before taking the clip out of her hair and shaking her head, letting the hair fall down her shoulders. Elliot's breath caught in his throat when he saw her begin to unbutton her top. He groaned when she took off the shirt, throwing it into the crowd of men.

He shifted in his chair, trying to control his reaction to Olivia's performance. He looked back at the stage, only to find Olivia clad in only her bra and panties, dancing to the music, making good use of the pole in the middle of the stage.

His pants suddently felt all too tight for him. He knew he was goin to lose it if he continued to watch Olivia, but he just couldn't bear to look away. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the song end. He watched as Olivia gathered up her clothes, along with a free bills the men had thrown on the stage.

Olivia went backstage, only to return a few minutes later, back in her clothes. She walked up to Parker and the gang and smiled when she saw the bulge in Elliot's pants. "First timers luck," she said with a wink, before shoving the money into Parkers jacket pocket.

Parker looked at Olivia before grabbing the money and flipping through it. Parker put the money back in his pocket and smiled. He then looked over his shoulder at Benji, before winking at him and nodding.

Olivia made her way past Elliot toward her dressing room, knowing she had teased him enough for one night. This was, after all, payback for earlier this afternoon. Elliot watched as she disappeared from his view, before turning to face Parker. "Wow," he whispered, trying to adjust his pants. This was going to be a long assignment, and the fact that he couldn't touch Olivia at all, ment that they needed to find what they were looking for fast, and get the hell out of there. Until then, they both had to trust themselves, and each other that they would be able to resist the temptation.

* * *

**Okay, so I figured this story isn't going to be that long, chapter wise. Maybe it might be, I'm still trying to work out the details, but I'll warn you when its over, because there's only so much you can do. Anyway, please review. I love reading your guys' reviews. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is difficult, especially since I'm making it up as I go, so I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to update. It's like improve acting. Whatever keys I press, stay... lol**

**Anyway, I'll get to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Olivia had first been forced to strip for the ring, and every other night since then she had been focred to continually strip and flaunt her body in front of dozens of men; men she would never associate with otherwise. She had easily become Gordon's favorite girl, as well as Parker's, and to be honest it made Elliot sick to know that every man was drooling over Olivia's body. Everytime she would go up on stage, Elliot would want to run up and throw his jacket on her. As far as he knew, she was his, and he wasn't willing to share.

Elliot sat at the bar, taking a sip of the beer that had been in his hands for the past hour. He didn't want to be here, but he knew he had to protect Olivia, and he knew that the only way to do that was to make sure one of these men didn't hurt her while she was on stage.

"You ready for our little Russian prize?" Gordon asked, taking a seat next to Elliot.

Elliot looked up at Gordon before nodding and taking another sip of his beer. Truth be told, Gordon annoyed the hell out of him. He hated being near the prick, but he had to pretend that he was one of them. "Hell yes," he said, noticing as Parker took a seat on the opposite side of him.

The three heard the men around them begin to yell, and applaud, and they knew Olivia was on stage. Elliot turned and watched Olivia walk out on stage, taking off her shirt and gripping the pole in the middle of the stage. He hated himself for enjoying this, but he couldn't help but watch. She was beautiful, and each and everytime she got up there, his body reacted in ways he never thought possible. "Hey, Kent, someone's got a hard on for the stripper," Gordon said with a smirk, before he downed a shot of vodka.

Elliot looked down at his crotch, noticing how much the fabric in his pants was strained. He was harder than he ever thought possible, and it all Olivia's fault. He knew it was going to be another night of jacking off in the bathroom, trying to calm himself down long enough to get back to the house.

"At least he's able to get it up," Parker said with a smirk, ignoring the glare Gordon was giving him.

Elliot ignored the two. He stood from his stool and made his way to the back, waiting for Olivia's show to be over. He was going to make her his, and he was going to do it the only way he knew how.

He waited for Olivia's show to end, knowing what he was about to do was going to change everything between them. He watched as she walked back to her dressing room, before he followed her back there, grateful that he was the one responsible for getting her dressed and back in the van.

He watched as she walked past him, swaying her hips a little more than necessary, making him groan. She was teasing him, and damnit, he felt as if he was going to cum just looking at her. He quickly walked up behind her, grabbing her hip, using his free hand to open her dressing room door, before pushing the both of them inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked in her perfect accent. She watched as Elliot shut her door and locked it, before turning back to her.

"Stop with the accent, I won't last if you keep that up." He walked up to her, grabbed her hips drawing her close, before he crashed her lips onto his. "God Olivia, you don't know what you do to me," he said, kissing his way down her body, attaching his lips to her neck, making her moan.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered, bringing her hands to his chest. "We can't do this here," she said, her body betraying her words, as she threw her head back, allowing Elliot more access.

Elliot let out a groan, as his hands traveled down her body. He pulled her panties down, making her gasp, before he rubbed her center, feeling how much she wanted this. "You want this Liv, don't try to deny it," he said, pushing a finger into her, making her gasp at the sensation.

Elliot pulled his finger out of her, groaning when he looked in her eyes. She wanted him, just as much as he wanted her, and he was willing to take her right then and there. He began to unbuckle his pants, stopping when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Kent, get your ass out here. Parker wants to talk to you."

Elliot let out another groan. He fixed his pants, before he looked down at Olivia. They'd have to finish this, sometime when they wouldn't be interupted. He opened the door, and looked at Olivia once more, before walking out of the room and down the hall. He hated leaving Olivi alike this, but he knew he had to get back to Parker before everyone suspected anything. He would get Olivia alone, and he would let her know how much he loved, and wanted her.

* * *

Olivia looked behind her once more, hoping no one had followed her. Parker and Gordon had gone out, so they had left her with Tony and his brother, who of course got wasted and ended up passing out on the couch, leaving Olivia free to sneak out to meet Elliot. She looked at the motel once more, before walking into the building and up to the room Elliot had told her to meet him in.

She knocked on the door, hoping that he would be inside. She knew the two were taking a risk sneaking out, but after last night, they needed to talk.

She let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw Elliot appear on the other side of the door, his smile making her melt a little. "Elliot," she said with a smile.

Elliot quickly pulled her inside, before shutting the door. "How'd you escape?" he asked, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the bed.

Olivia shrugged. "It wasn't that hard," she said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, watching as he did the same. "So, you have me all to yourself," she said with a wink, placing her hand on his thigh.

Elliot looked down at his partner's hand, which was dangerously close to a very sensitive part of his body, and took a deep breath. "This is a little less romantic than in my head, but you need to know. I love you Olivia, and now that Kathy and I are done, I-"

Before he could finish, Olivia's lips were on his, her hands cupping his face. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that," she whispered, caressing the side of his face. "I love you too El," she said, giving him another hard kiss. Her hands immediately went to his shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as she could.

As soon as his shirt was off, her hands began to caress his chest, making him moan. "Liv, wait." Olivia pulled away, staring into his eyes, waiting for him to speak again. "Are you sure you want this?"

Olivia nodded, and that was all the permission he needed, as he pushed her down into the bed. He quickly pulled off her shirt, unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, leaving her in a bra and matching panties. "Liv, you're so beautiful," he said planting a kiss in the valley inbetween her breasts.

"Elliot," she said, grabbing his jeans and pulling him closer. "Off, now!"

Elliot nodded, before standing up, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off, along with his boxers. He watched as Olivia's eyes widened as she took in his length. She had always imagined him to be a big man, but this by far passed her expectations.

He climbed ontop of her, kissing her deeply, before he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Without another word, he pushed into her slowly, hearing her breath hitch in her throat. He waited a few moments, allowing her to stretch and adjust to his size. "Elliot, move," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

Elliot did as he was told and began his thrusts. She was so hot, and tight, it took all he had to not lose it then and there. "Elliot," Olivia moaned, throwing her head back, giving Elliot the perfect opportunity to nip at her neck, making her moan even more.

He groaned when she dug her nails into his back, adding pain to the pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to thrust into her as fast as he could, but this was their first time together, he wanted to make it last as long as possible.

Her body began to tighten around him, and this only egged him on more. "Elliot, oh god, Elliot," she moaned, her noises causing Elliot to let out a few groans and moans of his own. "I'm going to-"

"I know baby," he said, kissing her lips once more. He thrust a few more times, feeling her clench around his dick, as her orgasm washed over her. He caught her scream with his lips, as he continued his thrusts, hitting into her harder and deeper.

He felt that familiar tightening, and he knew he was nearly ready to release. A few more thrusts into her, and he finally let go, spilling his hot seed into Olivia, calling out her name in the process.

Elliot collapsed on top of Olivia, caressing her face. "I love you," he whispered, kissing her softly.

"I love you too El."

Elliot looked down at Olivia and smiled. As long as he was with her, he knew he would be able to keep her safe.

* * *

Olivia walked into her room, exhausted. She and Elliot had been sneaking around for a little two weeks, and each time they were together, she was the happiest she had ever been her entire life. She knew the two were risking everything, including this operation by sneaking around, but she couldn't stay away from him.

She closed her door, letting out a sigh, and walked to her bed, where she noticed a small piece of paper. She quickly grabbed the paper, unfolded it, and read what it had to say.

_Meet me at the hotel on fifty-third. I have a surprise for you_

Olivia looked at the note and smiled. She hadn't seen Elliot the whole day, so being able to spend time with just him was going to be amazing. She quickly walked out of the room, making sure that no one was around to see her, before she walked out of the house. She knew it was going to be hard, but she needed to see Elliot.

* * *

Olivia walked up to the door of the hotel room she was supposed to meet Elliot at. She took a deep breath, before sliding the key through the door, and opening the door. She walked into the room, surprised to see the lights turned off. "Elliot?" she called out, walking towards the bed. "Elliot, I thought-"

Before she could finish, she fell to the floor, unconcious. "Surprise," Gordon said, walking to the other side of Olivia, squatting down to look at her face. He tossed the lamp he had hit Olivia with on the bed, knowing it had done its purpose. Gordon picked up Olivia, and walked out of the room. He had suspected something was going on with her, and now he was going to find out.

He quickly put Olivia into the back of her car, and drove off, hoping to get to the bottom of things.

* * *

**Soooo,**

**like it? hate it?**

**I think this one's going to be a shorter story...but i'll be sure to let you guys know when I plan to end it**

**Please review, it helps me know how many people still like this story**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Dun Dun! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES :/**

**Iwannahamberger2:**

_If you leave me...i mean us...at this cliff hanger without updating for weeks i promise you I will hate you for the rest of my lfe hahaha! more!_

**~ well, I hope this was a fast enough update! I don't want you to hate me! :)**

* * *

Her head throbbed, no, her head was pounding. She could feel her pulse in her head, each beat making her temple throb even harder. She opened her eyes, but when bright lights made contact with her eyes, she quickly shut them, immediately regretting her decision to open them in the first place.

She took a deep breath, and rolled her head to the side, letting out a small groan when she felt the pain. She opened her eyes once more, blinking, once, twice, three times, until her eyes adjusted to the light.

She was inside a room, barley bigger than an average bedroom. There was a table a few feet in front of her, accompanied by two chairs. She tried to lift her head, but the pain and pressure returned, forcing her to lay back down.

She tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was getting a note from Elliot, telling her to meet him at a nearby hotel. She got there and called for him, but after that, nothing. She tried to move her legs, but when she was unable to, her eyes widened in fear. She looked down, noticing her legs were tied down to the bedposts. She tugged at her arms, but when they didn't budge she began to panic.

"Well, look who's awake."

Olivia looked to her right, her eyes widening when she saw Gordon standing near the bed, smirking down at her. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked, trying to speak in her Russian accent, but failing.

Gordon looked at her and shook his head. "Did you honestly think I can't see past that fake accent," he said, his face mere inches from hers. Gordon looked at Olivia once more, before leaning over the bed, looking into her eyes. "Who's Elliot," he asked, staring her down, trying to break her.

Olivia looked at Gordon. She needed to get away from him, find Elliot, but first she needed to get free from the ropes they kept her tied to the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, not bothering to answer in an accent.

Gordon's eyes narrowed, as his smirk turned into an angry frown. "Wrong answer," he said, backhanding her across the face. He grabbed her face, squeezing her jaw tightly, forcing her to look up at him. "Now, tell me who the fuck is Elliot."

Olivia looked up and glared at Gordon, but kept silent. She knew she couldn't give him up, he was her partner. She was supposed to have his back, and if she knew him as well as she thought she did, he would be here any minute to help get her out of his mess. "Fuck you," Olivia said, spitting in Gordon's face.

Gordon stepped back and wiped his face before furrowing his eyebrows. "You bitch!" he exclaimed, slapping Olivia across the face once more. "Fine, let's do this the hard way." He quickly climbed on top of Olivia and ripped open her shirt, laughing as the buttons flew in different directions.

Olivia struggled, squirming and screaming. After everything she had een through, she wasn't about to be violated now. "Get off me! Help! Help!" she screamed, arching her back, trying to get Gordon off her.

"Shut up," Gordon yelled, slapping her once more across the face, before he covered her mouth with her hand. He unbuttoned her pants, before kneeling on the bed, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, along with his boxers. "Let's teach you a lesson," he said, digging his hand into Olivia's pants and cupping her.

Olivia began to cry. Being tied to the bed underneath Gordon was the last place she wanted to be. Where was Elliot? God, she would even prefer Parker now, at least he wouldn't be mere moments from raping her.

Her unspoken prayers were answered when the door opened and Parker walked in. "Gordon, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked, walking further into the room.

Gordon quickly got off the bed, pulled up his pants and zipped them up, before facing the door. Olivia watched as Parker moved aside, letting in Tony and Drew, who were dragging Elliot in. Olivia's eyes widened when she noticed her partner being dragged into the room. His mouth was covered by a piece of duck tape, and his hands were tied behind his back. They were screwed.

"Kent?" Gordon asked, looking up at Elliot, before turning back to Olivia. "You've been fucking Kent? So, what, your real name is Elliot huh?"

Parker walked up to Gordon, glared at the man, before walking up to Olivia. "Tell me who the two of you are working for."

Olivia glared at the two men, fighting the urge to spit in his face as well. She looked at Elliot, hoping he would tell her what to do. It wasn't only about her anymore, it was his life in danger too, and that wasn't something she could risk. She opened her mouth to speak, when Elliot began to move in his chair.

He stood up, only to be pushed back in his seat by the Cambell brothers. Parker glared back at Elliot, before looking at Drew and nodding. Before another word could be spoken, Drew delivered a punch to Elliot's face, causing Olivia to close her eyes at the sound that filled the room. Before Elliot could bounce back from the first punch, Drew punched him in the stomach, making Elliot close his eyes in pain, and let out a muffled groan. "Stop! You're hurting him!" Olivia screamed, straining against the rope that kept her to the bed.

Parker looked at Olivia and flashed a smile. "That's the point my dear. Now, tell me who you really are."

When Olivia didn't say anything, Parker looked back at Gordon and smirked. He walked over to where Elliot sat, glared down at him, and flared his nostrils, before ripping the tape off his mouth. Elliot let out a small yell, glaring at the man in front of him. "You son of a bitch! Leave her the fuck alone!"

"Ah, looks like we've found his weakness," Parker said, walking back to the bed and gripping Olivia's face. "Now, tell me who you're working for," he demanded, squeezing her face hard.

Olivia's eyes began to water once more. She knew that giving herself up during an undercover operation was unheard of, but this was a matter of life and death. "We work for-"

"Don't tell them anything Olivia!"

Everyone looked at Elliot who only spat out the blood that was collecting in his mouth. "Olivia?" Parker asked, turning to face her once more. "Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman." He gently caressed her face, noticing how she cringed. "Now, tell me who you work for, or Elliot here gets more than a beating."

"Go to hell," Olivia said, moving her face away from Parker's hand.

Parker looked at Drew, slightly disappointed, and gave him a small nod. Drew reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He smirked as he ran the blade near Elliot's face, applying pressure until the thick red coloration on the knife signalled that blood was being drawn. Elliot's breath hitched, his nostrils flared and his hands clenched into fists. He tugged at the ropes that kept his hands bound, but it was no use.

Drew looked at Elliot before taking the knife and slashing at his chest. Elliot let out a yell, not expecting the assault. Drew slashed down his arm, before slashing at his chest once more.

Olivia, unable to watch Elliot continually get hurt, turned to Parker. "Stop! Please!"

Parker put his hand up, making Drew stop his slashing, before he turned back to look at Olivia. "You had your chance sweetheart. Now," he said, walking up to Elliot and opening his jacket, "tell me who you two are."

Elliot looked up at Parker and let out a harsh breath. "What makes you think we're not who we are? Olivia is just a name I call her in bed, a quick fuck. Why the hell do you think-"

"Because Elliot, I have proof." With that, Parker threw a few pictures on the ground in front of Elliot. Some of them were of the two of them kissing in the hallway of a hotel, some were of them holding hands, others were more scandalous. Elliot looked at the pictures, feeling violated, especially when he noticed the pictures that had been taken as he and Olivia were making love. Before Elliot could speak, Olivia's voice filled the room, only it sounded as if it was coming from a phone.

Elliot looked up and noticed Parker holding a tape player. Bastards had even listened in on their conversations. "Where are we meeting?" Olivia whispered, her voice trying to stay calm.

There was a pause before Elliot's voice was heard. "Same place. Liv, I love you."

"I love you too Elliot."

Parker put down the tape player and walked over to Elliot. "Now, one more time." He pulled a gun from his jacket, and pressed the barrel to Elliot's temple. "Tell me who you're working for."

* * *

**Teehee, another cliffhanger :)**

**Sorry about that guys, but you know what you gotta do to get the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I know I keep leaving you guys on cliffhangers, sorry about that, but it makes you wanna read more right ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

**teribin:**

_I'm on the edge of my seat so update soon before I fall off._

**~well, I hope this was soon enough :)**

**emz:**

_OMG im not playing with you. you have to update soon. lol that cliff hanger was amazing_

**~well, thank you, and like I said before, I hope this was soon enough for you :)**

* * *

Elliot looked up at Parker and took a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not fucking working for anyone!"

Parker looked at Elliot and became angry. Without another word, Parker whipped Elliot across the face with the end of the gun, causing his temple to start bleeding.

Olivia watched as Parker continued to beat Elliot. She began to cry, knowing there was no way the two of them were going to come out this unharmed, if they got out alive.

The door suddenly opened and Karusso ran in. He looked at Parker, his eyes wide, before turning to Gordon. "Karusso? What happened?" Parker asked, tilting his head.

Karusso tried to catch his breath before shaking his head. "The cops came to the Brantly house. They're onto us."

Gordon looked at Parker and sighed. "We need to move."

Parker nodded, before nodding to Drew. Drew got up, blindfolded Elliot, and pulled him up and out of the room. Parker then turned to Olivia and smirked. Without a word, he blindfolded her and untied her, allowing her to pull her clothes back on.

Olivia, finally in the comfort of her own clothes, stood, unable to see where Gordon or Parker were. She felt them grab her hands, and she began to struggle. "Stop, or I swear to God I'll kill him," she heard Gordon say into her ear.

Olivia stilled, scared that he would actually carry that threat through. She felt the cold metal of handcuffs around her wrists, before being pushed out of the room and into a car.

Parker quickly drove them to an abandoned warehouse, knowing it they would be less likely to be found here. "Take her in, I have whatever his name is," Parker said, grabbing Elliot and pulling him out of the car.

They brought the two into the warehouse, finding two chairs to put them on. Parker made Elliot sit across from Olivia, making sure Drew and Tony were on either side of him to keep him seated, before he removed the blindfold.

He walked over to Olivia and took off her blindfold, grinning down at her. "They're going to find us," she said, glaring at the man in front of her.

"I highly doubt that sweetheart," he said, gripping her face. He saw Gordon from the corner of his eye messing with a revolver, before he took a deep breath. "Now, one last time, who are you working for?" he asked, placing his gun in the waistband of his jeans.

"Screw you!" Olivia said, jerking her head out of his grasp.

She heard Gordon let out a loud sigh, before he stood from his chair. "Enough! I'm fucking tired of playing this game!" He quickly pushed Parker away from Olivia before spinning the chamber of his revolver and putting it back into place. "You want to play a game? How about a game of Russian Roulette." He placed the gun against Olivia temple before glaring over at Elliot. "Now, tell me!"

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Elliot yelled, trying to get up from the chair, only to be held down by Tony and Drew.

Gordon looked at him and smirked. "Wrong answer," he said, as he looked at Olivia and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Sorry it's short**

**and I know it's another cliff hanger...don't kill me *hides from angry readers***

**I will be working on an ending to this story dont worry :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooooo, I'll try to stop with the cliffhangers, honestly :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU; DICK WOLF DOES. BOOOOO!**

**11Alexandria7:**

_I... I... I... I'm on a hunger strike until you update._

**~Oh no, I hope you didn't starve while I was getting this done. Sorry it took a while :/**

* * *

Elliot was the first to open his eyes, blinking when the light hit them, unaware that he had been squeezing them closed that tight. He watched Olivia's eyes flutter open and he let out the breath he had been holding. She had been lucky this time, but there was no telling how much time they had until Gordon placed that gun back to her head.

Olivia's eyes quickly found his, his heart melting when he saw just how terrified she was. He knew they couldn't avoid the question anymore, but they were part of New York's finest, could they really just give themselves up that easily?

"Lucky bitch," Gordon said, taking the gun away from Olivia's head and giving the object a glare. "That one was a blank, next time you may not be so lucky." With that, he placed the gun back to her temple, keeping his finger on the trigger.

Elliot, not able to stand seeing Olivia's life at risk any longer, finally spoke up. "Okay, I'll tell you! Just leave her alone." He caught Olivia's eyes once more, trying to offer her some comfort in the situation.

Gordon looked up at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. "Well, she must be very important to you if you're willing to give yourself up for her life. Who do you work for?"

Elliot closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He knew he was going to be fired, but if it ment Olivia stayed alive, he didn't care. "I work for-"

"Elliot, shut the fuck up! You hear me? Don't tell them anything." Everyone turned their attention back to Olivia, shocked to hear her speak for the first time since Gordon pulled the trigger.

Elliot stared at her, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Liv, they're going to kill you if I don't."

Olivia looked down and let out a sigh. "Elliot, look around. They're going to kill us no matter what you say. As soon as you tell them what they want to know, they're going to kill me, then they're going to kill you." She looked up letting Elliot see that she was crying. It was like the Gitano case all over again, only this time she was the one with the gun to her head.

Gordon, obviously annoyed with their delay, pressed the gun firmly against Olivia's temple. He watched as a few tears fell down her face, before she looked up and gave Elliot a straight face. If they were going to die, she didn't want Elliot's last memory of her to be her crying because she had a gun to her head. She made sure to lock eyes with him, hoping he would forgive her for letting them down. '_I'm sorry_' she mouthed to him.

Elliot's face softened as the realization hit him. He shook his head slightly, before looking back at her. '_I love you_' he mouthed back. He waited for Gordon to pull the trigger once more, but another voice behind him spoke up.

"Gordon, cut the act out and put the gun away." Parker stepped closer to Gordon and Olivia, angry that he was getting no results from his tactic.

Gordon looked up at Parker and chuckled. "You know Parker, the guys and I were thinking, and we want you out."

Parker looked at him, confused. His eyes widened with realization, and he reached for his gun, only to feel the cold metal press against the back of his head. "You son of a bitch!"

Gordon only smirked as he watched Drew cock the gun that was against Parker's head. "Now, I think I have some business to take care of," he said, placing the gun back to Olivia's temple.

Parker watched as the man who betrayed him stood with a gun to Olivia's temple. Without a word, he elbowed Drew in the face, knocking him off balance. Before anyone could react, he grabbed the gun in Drew's hand and fired twice, taking down Tony. He quickly aimed the gun at Gordon and fired, hitting him in the shoulder, making the man drop the gun against Olivia's head.

Gordon quickly grabbed his now bleeding shoulder, before he turned to face Parker. He watched as Drew got back up and tackled the man, pinning him to the floor beneath him. "You bitch! What have you done?" Gordon asked, his face scrunching up in pain.

Parker glared at the man who once was his partner. "Fuck you! I should've killed you!"

Drew and Parker continued to wrestle on the ground, fighting for the gun and the upper hand. Elliot and Olivia watched, scared and very confused. They watched as Drew grabbed the gun and shot Parker once in the leg, before Parker punched him in the face knocking the gun to the floor. They watched as the men struggled for the weapon, while Gordon looked for his own gun which had seemed to vanish. They watched as Parker winced every time he moved his leg, but most importantly they watched as the door was kicked open and a few uniformed officers walked into the room with their weapons drawn. "Police freeze!"

Parker and Drew quickly froze, surprised that the police had actually found them, while Olivia and Elliot let out a sigh of relief. The officers quickly tackled Parker and Drew and handcuffed them, before helping Elliot out of his boundings. "Elliot!"

He looked up and noticed Cragen, and for once he felt as if they would be okay. He watched as Parker and Drew were lead out of the room, when he realized the person missing. He looked over to where Olivia sat and froze when he saw Gordon standing behind her. "You bitch," he said, pulling out a knife and stabbing Olivia once in the upper abdomen causing her to scream.

Two officers, as well as Cragen and Elliot, rushed over and tackled Gordon. The two officers handcuffed him and led him out of the room, while Cragen watched. He was definitely going to have to talk to someone about their tactics, especially since it had caused one of his best detectives to get hurt. "Olivia?" he asked, tapping Olivia in the face, trying to get her to open her eyes.

He helped Elliot take off her handcuffs and stand her up, carefully taking in how much blood she was losing. "Liv, please stay with me," Elliot said, scooping her up and rushing her outside to the waiting ambulance.

Cragen watched the two go, sending a quick prayer that the girl he considered a daughter would be alright.

Elliot quickly placed her on the gurney, explaining to the EMTs that she had been stabbed, before he climbed into the back of the ambulance with her. They began to drive as one of the EMTs began to hook Olivia up to all the necessary IVs and monitors. "We'll be at the hospital in ten minutes," he told Elliot, watching as he continued to stare at the woman lying on the gurney.

Elliot nodded, before offering Olivia a smile. "You hear that Liv, we'll be there in ten minutes." He grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, before placing a kiss on the back of her hand.

Olivia looked over at Elliot and smiled, trying to hide the pain she felt. "I heard him Elliot."

Elliot looked at her and let out sigh of relief. If Olivia was joking around, then he knew she would be alright. He kissed her knuckles once more, happy to finally have her here with him, safe and away from Gordon.

* * *

**Yay, don't worry.I'm a big Olivia fan! :)**

**Spoiler: She arrives safetly at the hospital and lives, so all of you who are about to die, no need to :) I didn't want it to be another cliffhanger, but I didn't know how to end this chapter, so hopefully you all don't hate me...**

**Sorry it seemed so rushed.**

**Review! There's only 3 chapters left!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm just going to get straight to the story. I've been away far too long and I just want to get this finished so people can finally know the ending. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER: SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Olivia heard the faint beeps of what she assumed was a heart monitor. She tried to move but when the pain hit her she decided it was best to just lay still for the time being. The longer she laid down, eyes shut, the louder the beeping became. "Liv?"

Olivia knew that voice, and she knew that if Elliot was here, then she was safe. Elliot, who had stayed by Olivia's side ever since she had arrived at the hospital, watched her carefully. He didn't want to lose the thing he cared about most, aside from his children. He watched as her eyes began to flutter, until they opened completely. She scanned the room quietly, realizing she was indeed in a hospital room. "Elliot?" she whispered, hoping he could tell her what had happened.

"I'm right here Liv," he said, as he grabbed her hand. He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, grateful that she was alright. The doctors had told her they were fairly certain that she would be fine, but he didn't want to get his hopes up until she saw it with his own eyes. He watched as she slowly began to sit up, before he places his hand behind her back, easing her into it. "Careful Liv, not too fast."

When she was up and situated, she turned to Elliot, still confused. "What happened?" she asked, wondering how she ended up in the hospital.

Elliot continued to gently stroke her arm, trying not to get choked up remembering what had happened hours before. "On the way to the hospital you started to code in the ambulance. When you got here the doctors wanted to make sure you wouldn't have an infection from the stab wound. Your heart rate started to jump, so once they got you stable, they sedated you to give you some stitches and let you recover." Olivia lifted the hospital gown above her waist, stopping when she saw the gaze taped to her skin, just above her left hip. "Ten stitches," he said, answering her silent question.

Olivia nodded, before she began to rub her head, feeling the beginnings of a migraine. "How long was I out for?"

Elliot watched the woman in front of him. He was relieved that she was finally talking in coherent sentences. In the ten minutes the ambulance took to get to the hospital she had gone from joking around to speaking in phrases that made absolutely no sense. "Two hours," he answered, before offering her a smile, grateful that she was now okay.

"So, did we catch them?"

Elliot let out a small laugh. Leave it to Olivia to be laying in the hospital and worried about not herself, but whether or not they got the people responsible for the crime. "Yes," he said with a nod, "They found Karusso, Princeton and all the women and put a stop to the ring."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. She slowly laid her head back until it rested gently on her pillow. "How did you tell Cragen where to find us?" she asked as she closed her eyes, stressed from the whole situation.

Confused, Elliot raised an eyebrow. He didn't tell Cragen anything, he hadn't had any contact with the man since Olivia had arrived. "Liv, I didn't tell Cragen.

Olivia's eyes shot open. "If you didn't tell Cragen, then who did?"

"I did."

The two turned to look at the door, surprised when they saw who was standing there. Olivia, not really able to move, squeezed Elliot's hand. Elliot, on the other hand, wasn't going to let someone in here that was not welcome. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, as he stood up and stepped closer to the man.

Before the visitor could open his mouth to speak Elliot had his hands clenched in his shirt and had pulled him closer to his face. "Elliot," Olivia warned, not wanting to start drama here.

"Detective Stabler," the man finally began, waiting for Elliot to release his grip on him.

Elliot finally released him, but not before giving him a glare that sent a chill down his spine. "How do you know my real name Parker?"

Parker fixed his shirt, before clearing this throat. The two could see a small bandage across his eyebrow, knowing it was from the fight with Drew and Tony in the warehouse, but something about him seemed different. "First of all, my name's not Parker. I'm Special Agent Daniel Boyd."

Elliot continued to stare at the man he had been undercover with. "The FBI? You were undercover this whole time?" Daniel nodded. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?"

Daniel shrugged. "We couldn't risk you ruining your cover, and potentially mine."

"We?" Olivia asked, causing both men's' attention to go back to the woman laying in the hospital bed. "Cragen knew about you the whole time?"

Daniel nodded. "About eight months ago the ring moved to the city, and I knew Cragen from a previous case years ago. I knew he had good detectives who would be willing to help, so when I got everything situated I called him and a few weeks later I had Lucas Kent sitting in my living room."

After hearing his explanation, Elliot wanted to know more. "How'd you get stuck with this case?" he asked, as he returned to his chair by Olivia's bedside. He motioned to the seat across from him, inviting Daniel to sit and tell his whole story.

Daniel took the seat, figuring he might as well tell them everything before the case went to court. "About a year and a half ago the FBI wanted me to go undercover and gain inside information on a trafficking ring that was, at the time, in Chicago. I assumed the identity of Parker and worked my way up until I was the boss' right hand man. The boss, Aaron Matthews, liked the way I thought and because of that he began to spend a lot more time with me. It took about 6 months before Matthews started to notice inconsistent things with me and so one night he took me out and walked to talk to me." Daniel looked up to see Olivia and Elliot were still listening. He knew he had to tell them the rest of the story, and he knew they probably wouldn't see things the way he did, but it was something that needed to be explained. "Before I knew it, we were in an empty building and he told me he knew who I really was. I don't know how he found out, but I couldn't let him ruin an operation I'd already committed myself to, so I knew he had to go. He pulled a gun out on me but before he could shoot me, I fought for it and before I knew it, he was dead."

"Tell me you at least followed protocol," Elliot said, a little worried by Daniel's approach to things.

Daniel shrugged. "I called my boss, told him what happened, and they took care of it. I went back to Gordon and everyone else and told them the cops had found Matthews and killed him. That was when I took over. I moved the operation here, and the next thing I know, Cragen's sending in two cops to go undercover." He looked up at Elliot and Olivia and raised an eyebrow. "Two cops who nearly blew the whole operation."

Elliot glared at the man in front of him. "Excuse me?" Olivia said, giving the man a look to show she didn't appreciate his comment. "Do you honestly think we purposely tried to get caught?"

Daniel looked at her, annoyed. "All I know is if you," he said pointing to Elliot, "Had kept it in your pants, Gordon wouldn't have had any reason to follow you to that motel."

Elliot, completely angry that this man had come into Olivia's _hospital room _and was accusing them of blowing their cover and ruining the operation, clenched his fist. "Don't you dare come in here yelling at us, especially her!" He grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together before he continued. "She had to do things for you and those men that she would have never done, so excuse me if she wanted to be with someone who made her feel safe."

Daniel raised his hands in defeat. "Okay okay, sorry."

Elliot flared his nostrils. His blood was boiling. How dare this man come in and say this to them, especially after what they had been through. Elliot felt Olivia's hand fall gently onto his arm, which caused him to look up. Their eyes met and nearly instantaneously he began to calm down. Somehow looking into those big brown eyes always seemed to calm him down. "So how did Cragen find us?" he asked, once he had fully regained control of his temper.

Daniel looked first at Olivia, then over at Elliot. She reminded him so much of his wife and he knew that if he were in the same situation, he would've gotten twice as angry, so he couldn't really blame the man for his outburst. "I had noticed you two were getting a little too close, and once I caught you sneaking out the first time I knew it was only a matter of time before everyone else found out too. I called Cragen to warn him that you guys might be in trouble and to be ready at any time. When Gordon brought you two in I knew it was too late. I sent him a text to meet us at the warehouse, but not to barge in unless it was necessary in case we were able to turn things around. He heard the gunshots from when Tony and Drew were shot and he decided to go in. Luckily he made it in time," he said, looking at Olivia hooked up to the heart monitor and IV drip.

"Luckily," Elliot mumbled, as he squeezed Olivia's hand. He wouldn't have known what to do had Olivia not made it. As far as he knew, it was Cragen who saved Olivia's life, not Daniel.

Olivia looked down at Elliot and decided to ignore his mumbling. She knew Daniel was to partially blame for the pain in her side, but she was a big enough person to see past that and see the bigger picture. "Did they at least arrest Gordon?"

Daniel nodded. "Drew was treated for the flesh wound on his shoulder, and Gordon was taken down to your precinct."

"And Tony?" Elliot asked, remembering there had been 3 men to take them.

Daniel shook his head. "He ended up getting shot in the chest and it was too late to save him." Daniel watched as both Elliot and Olivia nodded. "Drew, Karusso, and Princeton are going to be on trial sometime next week."

"And Gordon?" Olivia asked, wanting that monster to pay for everything he had done to not only her but innocent of women.

"He's going to be waiting for a while, but it looks like there's going to be no chance of him getting bail," Daniel explained. He watched as both detectives breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the man who had put Olivia in the hospital was not going to hurt them anymore.

* * *

**Okay so I had been getting a few messages and reviews to update this story, and I realized: 'oh goodness, I can't believe I stopped this so close to the end. My readers must hate me'. Sorry about that guys. I'm really just going to try to get the end up here so you guys can finally know the conclusion. Only 2 more chapters left and I promise it won't be a year until I update again. Please review to tell me how I did, because I know I've kind of gotten rusty with this story. Once more, I'm sorry.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I figured you all deserved an update that wasn't a year, considering my updates on this story have been pretty poopy. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Oh another thing, this chapter is a huge time jump, sorry in advance. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

Olivia stood in front of the mirror looking at her body for the umpteenth time. The first few times, while they were undercover, she and Elliot hadn't used any protection, so it wasn't much of surprise when she had found out she was pregnant. Of course neither of them had planned on it happening, but now that they were expecting a baby, they couldn't have been happier. "Liv, you look absolutely fine," Elliot said as he walked into the room he now shared with her. After Olivia had left the hospital Elliot had invited her to stay in his house, knowing she needed someone to take care of her and make sure she didn't overexert herself in fear that she would pull her stitches. When she had found out she was pregnant they decided it would just be best for her to move in with him, after all his house was much bigger than her tiny old apartment.

Olivia continued to stare at her bare stomach in the mirror. She could swear she had gained more weight than a woman her age should have, but then again she was nearly 8 months pregnant. "I just want him out ," she complained.

Elliot sat on the edge of the bed and watched as she released her shirt so that it covered her swollen stomach. She sighed, loudly, before she made her way over to Elliot, sat next to him, and laid on the bed with her feet hanging over the edge. Elliot let out a chuckle. She was definitely not enjoying not being able to move much, which included sex. "I know you do baby, but you have to keep him in there for a little while longer." He placed his hand on her thigh and chuckled once more when she placed her hands over her face. "So Liv, I was thinking, if you want to stay home today you should."

Olivia dropped her hands, craned her neck and looked over at her boyfriend. Today was the fourth and hopefully last day of Gordon's trial. Sure, the stress of everything was making her irritated, and it made Elliot worry about the baby, but she wasn't going to miss the jury convict the man who deserved nothing but life in jail. "Oh no you don't, I'm going to that trial," she said as she watched Elliot stand up and remove the towel that had been keeping him somewhat decent this whole time. She watched him smirk and she wanted nothing but to kick him. He knew she couldn't have sex anymore, not until after the baby was born, so the fact that he liked to continuously tease her irritated her even more.

She waited until he stood closer to the bed before she kicked her leg up, hitting him in the thigh. "What was that for?" Elliot asked, surprised by her display of violence.

"Oh don't play coy with me. You know exactly what that was for."

Elliot let out a laugh, before he crawled onto the bed and hovered over her, carefully avoiding her belly. From this angle Olivia could see his hard dick and wanted nothing more than for the man to make love to her, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her phone ringing. "You better get that," Elliot said with another smirk.

Olivia glared at the man. "I hate you."

"No you don't, you love me," Elliot said, kissing her lips to emphasize his point.

Olivia kissed the man once more before rolling her eyes. "Yeah yeah, that's what you think," she said before she pushed him away so that she could reach her phone.

* * *

Olivia sat in one of the benches in the courtroom, in-between Elliot and Cragen. When their boss had first found out the two were expecting a baby he did what any one in the situation would've done. He got angry at first, and then later congratulated them, after separating them at work of course. He knew they hated working apart from each other but he knew it was a sacrifice they were willing to make in order to keep their little family together.

To the right of Elliot sat Daniel Boyd, the FBI agent who had been undercover with the two detectives while they were in the trafficking ring. He had stayed in town to assist in the trials of Karusso, Drew, and Princeton, who were now all in Rikers Island serving time for sexual assault, rape, and solicitation. At first Elliot hated the man for lying to them all, but after a while he realized how crucial it was that no one knew his identity. He and Olivia had even gone out for drinks with the man, where he later assured him that all evidence of their relationship would be kept a secret. That was a week before Olivia had found out she was pregnant.

The four sat in the first bench, right behind the prosecutor's bench. As Elliot put it, they wanted to have a good seat when Alex got the jury to convict the bastard who had stabbed his girlfriend. Alex, who sat quietly at her bench, watched as the defense questioned the man on trial, carefully writing notes on each question and answer that was spoken. She knew she had an air tight case, after all she had had Elliot, Olivia, and Parker testify, but she wanted to make sure she got Gordon convicted for every single thing he had done. Which meant she wanted ever slap, hit, and word spoken to not only be recorded, but heard by the jury as well.

She watched as the defense attorney thanked the jury before turning on his heel and retreating to his bench. Alex stood from her seat, glanced over her notes once more, before she approached the defendant. "Mr. Gordon, what is your relationship with Detective Olivia Benson?"

"Objection! Speculation," the defense attorney said, trying to get Alex to back off of his client.

Alex looked over at the defense attorney, Mr. Alston, and rolled her eyes. "I'll rephrase the question." She turned back to Gordon, who was very annoyed that he was still having to go through this. "Do you know Detective Benson?" she asked, raising a picture of Olivia.

Gordon looked over at Olivia and gave her a glare. If it weren't for her and Elliot, he wouldn't be here, on trial. Olivia, feeling very uncomfortable with this man constantly staring at her, grabbed Elliot's hand. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, letting her know that he wasn't going to let anything else happen to her.

"I met her when she was brought to my house," he answered, trying to avoid incriminating himself.

"Do you mean the house you kept kidnapped women in, until you prostituted them out." Alex smiled when she saw Gordon glare at her, knowing it was a sign she was getting to the man. There was no way he was going to change the jury's mind, she only wanted him to own up to hurting her best friend. "You were under the impression that she was a Russian immigrant, correct?"

"Yes."

"When did you find out Detective Benson was not who you had thought she was?"

Gordon turned back to look at Olivia. "She and Detective Stabler started to talk and when I saw the two of them sneak off I knew something was up. I followed them one time and when I heard her on the phone she sounded completely different than what I knew her as."

Alex nodded, before she walked closer to the jury. "Is it true that you held a gun to Detective Benson's head?"

Gordon let out a frustrated breath. It was at this point that he knew there was no point in trying to lie or get himself out of it. "Yes."

Alex smirked. "Mr. Gordon, did you stab a police officer?"

"I didn't know the bitch was a cop-"

"Nothing further," Alex interrupted, before she moved over to her bench and took a seat.

* * *

It only took an hour for the jury to come back with a decision. Cragen had just gotten back to the precinct by the time Alex called him to tell him the jury was ready. He of course didn't want to travel all the way back, so he told her to call him with the results. Unlike Cragen, Olivia, Elliot, Daniel, and Alex had stayed fairly close to the courthouse. They had all gone to a nearby coffee shop, enjoying small talk and talk about Olivia's unborn child, until they had to return to the courtroom.

Olivia sat quietly in-between Daniel and Elliot, watching as the jury filed into the room one by one. She was nervous, although she wasn't sure why. She knew the D.A. had a solid case against this man, but she couldn't help but feel a little jittery about this. She grabbed Elliot's hand and squeezed gently as she felt another wave of nerves hit her. She felt her stomach muscles spasm which made her shift in her seat, causing Elliot to get worried. "You okay?" he whispered softly. Olivia nodded, before she released his hand.

Alex sat at her bench, hoping to get this over with soon. She wanted this man to get what he deserved, especially since he had hurt her best friend. She watched as the whole jury sat down, before she, Gordon, and Mr. Alston stood up. The judge looked out at everyone, before he turned to the jury. "Has the jury reached a decision?"

Olivia watched as a taller man with red hair stood up. She felt her stomach spasm once more, this time a little harder. "We have your honor."

The judge nodded. "On the charge of solicitation, how does the jury find the defendant?"

The red head looked down at the piece of paper he was holding in his hand. "We the jury find the defendant Nathaniel Gordon, guilty."

"On the charge of rape, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

The judge looked back down to the notes in front of him. "On the charge of kidnapping how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of attempted murder, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"And on the charge of assault of a police officer, how do you find the defendant?"

Alex looked over her shoulder to Olivia. Of all the charges this was the one everyone was worried about. Alex let out a small sigh, hoping things would work out for them. She watched as her friend scrunched her nose and visibly cringed, before she raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right.

Olivia looked up in time to see Alex staring at her, and gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her that things would be okay. Once she saw the blonde turn away she let out a sigh. After the third time her stomach had another spasm she knew it was something more serious. She knew she needed to get out of there, but she had made up her mind that she wasn't going to leave until she heard every single decision. She looked up at the red headed man standing and waited for him to read the jury's decision.

The red head looked over at Gordon, moved to Alex, and let out a sigh. "We find the defendant, guilty."

Alex let out a sigh of relief. She quickly grabbed all of her files into a neat pile, before she stood. She watched as the bailiff walked over to Gordon to handcuff him.

Olivia, once she had heard all the charges, stood quickly. She needed to get out of the courtroom and try to calm herself down and figure out what was happening to her body. She stepped into the isle before she heard a commotion coming from the front of the courtroom. She looked up and saw Gordon struggling to get away from the bailiff.

Everyone in the courtroom watched as Gordon grabbed the officer's gun, pushed him away, and pointed it at Olivia. "You bitch!" he yelled. It was her fault he had been caught. If it wasn't for her he would have gotten away with everything.

The single shot echoed throughout the courtroom. Alex watched as the bailiff, as well as a few other spectators, tackled Gordon. Handcuffs were quickly put on him and he was soon pulled out of the room. Once Gordon was out of the room, she quickly ran down the isle to the people surrounding the people on the floor. "Liv!" Alex called out, as she took off her jacket and placed it on her friend, hoping to stop Olivia from shivering. She quickly stepped away and took in the scene before her. "Somebody call an ambulance," she called over her shoulder.

She dropped down next to man on the floor. "Don't worry," she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "An ambulance is on its way."

* * *

**I don't really know how a lot of court things go. I was kind of away from home in a car writing this, so I couldn't go back and reference anything. I hope you all got the gist of it anyway. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. One more chapter left. I purposely made this one a cliffhanger so you would have to read the last chapter ;) Please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Last chapter! I'm kind of ready to get this done, you know? It was nice while it lasted but I'm ready to move onto other stories and such. I really hope everyone has enjoyed reading this and I know it was one of the stories I started off with so I'm glad people were willing to give me a chance. Anyway, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER: SVU OR ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

Cragen sat in the waiting room of Mercy General's E.R. room. When Alex had called him the last thing he needed to hear was one of his detectives was being rushed to the hospital, so as soon as he got the news he rushed out of the precinct and over to the E.R. room. He had met Alex in the waiting room, who explained everything that had happened, before he took a seat and began to wait. Alex, who had been in the E.R. room the whole time, sat next to him, worried. She didn't know the state of anyone, and she could only pray that everyone would come out of this alright.

The two waited for what seemed like hours. Finally, two hours after the incident in the courtroom, Elliot walked into the emergency room. Alex was the first to see him, standing almost immediately, Cragen following her actions. "How is she?" she asked, concerned for her friend.

"How's the baby?" Cragen asked immediately after. Truth was he loved Olivia like the daughter he never had, and he knew that if something happened to her baby, it would not only devastate her and Elliot, but him as well.

Elliot, unable to contain his happiness, smiled widely. "Olivia's fine. The doctors said the stress of everything caused her to go into labor early." He watched as Alex let out a small sigh of relief. "As for the baby," he began, pausing to remember Olivia's water breaking in the middle of court. "He's perfect. He had a few breathing issues when he was born, but he's doing great right now."

Both Cragen and Alex visibly relaxed when they heard the news. It was unknown at the time but Olivia had been having contractions during court. It wasn't until Gordon had pointed a gun at her did she stress so much it caused her water to break. "Have you gotten any news?" Elliot asked, referring to the man who had taken the bullet for Olivia.

After Daniel had seen Gordon point the gun at Olivia, he knew he had to do something. So, doing the only thing he could think of at the moment, he stepped in front of Olivia, just as the bullet reached the two. He had collapsed on the floor as he began to bleed and watched as Olivia joined him on the floor after her water had broken.

Alex shook her head. "He's been in surgery this whole time," she said. In the few months that Daniel had stayed in New York, she had formed a friendship with him, so knowing that the man she considered a brother was fighting for his life made her very concerned.

Elliot nodded. He wiped his hand down his face, exhausted. He was going to open his mouth to speak but someone beat him to the punch. "Family of Daniel Boyd."

All three of them turned to see an older gentleman in green scrubs come out from the back. Alex was the first to respond. "How is he?"

The man stared at Alex, his eyes telling the three the results weren't that good. "Well, we were able to take the bullet out, and we were able to stabilize him. He's back there resting right now."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "So he's going to make it then?"

The doctor nodded. "We're fairly certain he's going to be fine." He looked up and sighed. "There's one thing you need to know though." He waited a minute. He knew as a medical professional he needed to tell them what was wrong, but he also knew they had been through more than enough. "The bullet nicked a rib and exited out his back, hitting his spine and damaging the nerves. I'm sorry to say this but he'll probably never walk again."

The three looked at the man in shock. Daniel had risked his life going undercover, risked it again when he tried to save both Elliot and Olivia while the three of them were undercover, and he had saved Olivia and her unborn baby's life once more. It just didn't seem fair that he would be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. "When can we see him?" Cragen asked. He knew how hard this was going to be for the young man, and he wanted to personally thank him for saving his detectives' lives on multiple accounts.

"He's resting right now. It'll take a few hours for the meds to wear off and when he wakes up he'll be in a lot of pain. You can come back tomorrow afternoon."

Cragen nodded. "Thank you," he said. The doctor nodded, before he turned on his heel and walked off. Cragen took a deep breath. This case was definitely one that was going to alter everyone's life.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident at the courthouse, and a lot had happened since then. Gordon had been sentenced to life in prison without parole, and had another charge of attempted murder added to his rap sheet. Alex was definitely going to try to get him the death penalty now that he had tried to kill two of her good friends. Olivia and Elliot had welcomed the birth of their new son, who had been born about a month earlier than expected. When he was first born he had a few breathing problems, due to his lungs still needing a little more time to develop fully but after two days in the NICU, he was able to be reunited with his parents who couldn't have been more thrilled. The morning after Daniel had been shot Elliot and Alex had gone to visit him, telling him everything the doctor had shared with them. At first he had taken the news of him never being able to walk hard, but after being able to think about things, he was just glad he was alive.

"Are you sure about this El?" Olivia asked.

Elliot looked up at his partner and smiled. She sat at the edge of her hospital bed with a packet of papers that needed to be filled out. Because her pregnancy and delivery had been considered high risk Olivia had to stay in the hospital for a week, just to make sure that she and the baby were alright.

"Yes Olivia, I'm sure," Elliot replied with a smile. The two were filling out the papers for their son's name, and Olivia wanted to make sure Elliot was okay with the name she had considered.

"So do you know when they're going to discharge Daniel?" Olivia asked, as she finished the last page of forms.

Elliot nodded, as he finished backing the duffel bag Maureen had brought over the other day. "He's actually getting released today. I was hoping we could see him before he leaves."

Olivia nodded. She owed the man a giant thank you and she knew he deserved to see what she and Elliot had decided. "I would love that."

* * *

FBI agent Daniel Boyd sat down and listened to the doctor as they discussed his discharge. He shifted in his chair, letting out a small sigh at the thought that he would spend the rest of his life in it. He knew him being in the chair was worth it, but he couldn't help but feel a little depressed at thought of never being able to walk again.

The doctor quickly finished talking, asked him if he had any questions, and when he said no, he left. It was no more than a minute later when there was a knock on the door. "Oh good, you're still here."

Daniel looked up and saw Elliot walk into the door, holding a car seat. Olivia followed him into the room, in her arms was their newest addition to the family. "Hey," Daniel began, "how is he?"

Olivia smiled. "He's great," she said, before walking over to Daniel. She knew the man had wanted children all his life and when he told the two of them that his wife was returning from the army soon and they were going to start trying, she couldn't help but feel happy for him. She knew him being in the wheelchair wasn't going to stop him from trying to have a family, and for that she couldn't be happier.

"Can I see him?" Daniel asked, moving his wheelchair closer to the couple. Olivia nodded, before she slowly bent down and placed the baby in his waiting arms. "He's beautiful," Daniel said, as he moved the blanket away from the baby's face. "What's his name?"

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. Elliot looked down at his girlfriend, before he wrapped an arm around her body. "His name is Daniel Elliot," he said, watching as Daniel's head snapped up at the name. "We thought we'd name him after the man who saved his mother and his lives."

Daniel looked down at the baby named after him and smiled. Suddenly being in this chair made everything worth it. "You two make a pretty cute baby," he said, before watching as baby Daniel reached up to the man holding him. "And you have a pretty sweet name," he joked, giving the newborn a smile.

Elliot smiled as he watched the man interact with his son. "So what are you going to do now?"

Daniel turned to face Olivia before lifting the baby up, allowing her to grab him and hold him close. He watched as she wrapped the blanket tighter around his small body, before offering the small boy a smile. "I just got off the phone with my wife," he said, unable to keep the smile off his face. "She's on her way here." His wife had been in Iraq for a little over a year, but since he had already been undercover during that time he never got to say goodbye to her. For the past year he always went to bed worried he wasn't going to ever see her again, but now that he was going home, he'd be able to rest knowing she was safe.

No sooner had Daniel finish talking did the three hear a knock on the door. Standing in the middle of the doorway was a younger woman. She had bright red hair that was up in a sporty ponytail and big blue eyes. "Daniel!" She quickly rushed up to the man in the wheelchair, hopped onto his lap and hugged him tightly.

Without a word Daniel wrapped his arms around his wife and began to cry. Olivia, knowing the two needed their time alone, looked at Elliot and nodded. The two quickly slipped out of the room, letting Daniel and his wife reunite for the first time in a year and a half.

* * *

Olivia sat on her bed staring at the baby in her arms. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the past 10 months. She was now living with her partner and best friend, with their son she never thought she'd have. She watched as Daniel yawned, letting his mother know he was ready to fall asleep. A smile graced her lips as she watched his eyelids begin to close. He looked so much like his father, right down to the perfect blue eyes. "Someone's a little tired," she whispered to the baby trying to fight his sleep. She watched as he strained to keep his eyelids open one last time before finally giving in.

Daniel had been home for nearly two months and although Olivia had a hard time to begin with, she was adjusting to life as a mother quite well. Everyone from the 1-6 had made sure to stop by at least once to welcome the newest addition to the family, and Olivia knew her son would grow up with so much love he wouldn't know what to do with it.

"Is he asleep?" Olivia looked up towards the doorway and saw Elliot. She nodded, before watching him walk from the door to the dresser. He pulled open a drawer, took his shirt off, and replaced it with a t-shirt he had grabbed from inside. He quickly took a seat next to Olivia on the bed, smiling when he saw her place the sleeping baby on the bed in between her legs. "He had a long day."

Olivia gently caressed her son's face, before wrapping him in his soft blanket. "I think he had fun being with his siblings," she said lifting him up into her arms once more.

"I swear, Maureen couldn't get enough of him," Elliot said with a chuckle, as he opened his arms, silently asking for Daniel.

Olivia placed their sleeping son into his arms, smiling when she saw Elliot just stare happily at the baby. When she had first told Elliot she was pregnant she didn't know how he would react, especially since he already had 4 children, but when he found out he couldn't have been more excited. "Who was on the phone?" Olivia asked, referring to the conversation he was having a few minutes earlier.

Elliot carefully slid off the bed and stood, freezing when he saw Daniel begin to stir in his sleep. For only being two months old Daniel slept fairly good, but if he was woken up prematurely he got pretty cranky. Unfortunately both Elliot and Olivia had found this out the hard way, the extremely hard way. When he was sure the baby was still sound asleep, he continued walking over to the bassinet by Olivia's side of the bed. He carefully laid him down, making sure he was comfortable, before he turned to face Olivia. "It was Daniel. He said he's getting used to everything back in Chicago and his physical therapy is going well."

Olivia smiled. Ever since the man had saved her and baby Daniel's life, she and Elliot had become closer to the man. Elliot kept in constant contact with him and his wife, continuously letting them know how grateful he was for him saving Olivia. "That's good," she said, as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail.

Today had been a long day. Maureen, Kathleen, and the twins had all come by and officially welcomed their little brother home, and since they had all had either school or work preventing them from doing it earlier, they decided to go bigger than usual. They had invited all of Elliot and Olivia's coworkers and friends, so it was definitely a big affair, with baby Daniel being passed around to everyone, just as long as they sanitized their hands first, as per Olivia's request. Daniel had been born a month early, and had had complications with his lungs, she didn't need him getting sick when he was this young.

"They also have a little surprise," Elliot said, as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. "

Sarah was starting to feel a little weird lately."

Olivia froze and looked up quickly. "No way," Olivia said excitedly. She knew these two wanted to have kids and with both of them finally away from the violence of their former jobs, she knew now was the time to start trying.

Elliot nodded. "Yep, she's pregnant."

Olivia smiled, happy for her new friend. "That's great!" She watched as Elliot bent down and grabbed something from the bottom of Daniel's bassinet. "So what else did you guys talk about?"

Elliot shrugged. "We talked about a lot of things, his therapy, work, marriage, the end of your maternity leave." Olivia looked at Elliot, wide eyed. Why was he talking to Daniel about marriage? The two had talked about getting married, eventually, but with everything happening they weren't in a rush to do so. Besides, Elliot had just gotten out of a marriage a year earlier, she didn't want him to get married again until he was absolutely sure. "He gave me some advice, and for a man who hadn't spoken to his wife in over a year, he had some great advice." Olivia continued to stare at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. Elliot, seeing her confusion, smiled. He wanted her to know where he was going with this, but at the same time he wanted to surprise her. "Liv," he said softly, grabbing her hand. "These past years with you have been amazing. I know we've only been together for a few months, but you've been my best friend for 11 years, and for that I can't thank you enough. When Cragen told me my partner had quit and I was getting a new one, I knew it would be a gamble, sort of like a game of Russian Roulette. I didn't know if I would like you, or if you would like me. Hell, the first week we were partners I think you pissed me off more than anyone I know, and Maureen was already a teenager by then. But the more I got to know you, the more I liked you, until I fell completely in love with you."

Elliot looked up at Olivia and noticed the tears forming in her eyes. He squeezed her hand gently, before continuing his little speech. "When we got together, I didn't think I could be any happier, but then you told me about Daniel and I just knew." He grabbed a loose strand of her hair and placed it behind her ear. She may have been in a tank top, a pair of sweats, and her hair may have been up in a messy ponytail, but to him she was absolutely beautiful. "I was going to wait for the perfect moment, but I realized with you, every moment is perfect. " He kissed the back of her hand, slid off the bed, and knelt down on one knee.

Olivia gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Elliot," she whispered, knowing what he was now leading up to.

Without a word Elliot raised the mysterious item up so they could both see it. His eyes got misty as he realized what he was about to do. "Olivia, I love you so much. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone other than you. You're my best friend, the mother of my beautiful son, and an amazing mentor to my other children." He looked her in the eye, not bothering to care that he was now crying, as was she. "Will you marry me?"

Olivia continued to stare at the man in front of her. He had just asked her to marry him, something that, until recently, she could only have dreamed of. She looked down at the ring; it was beautiful, yet simple. It was a princess cut diamond, with a white gold band. From where she sat, she could see the engraving on the inside that read "starting with forever, ending with never", a phrase Elliot had said to her multiple times throughout their relationship. When she had taken in the ring, she remembered the man kneeling in front of her. She quickly wiped her eyes, before nodding her head. "Yes," she whispered, trying to make sure she didn't wake the baby.

Elliot smiled, as he let a few tears fall down his face. Olivia, seeing her now fiancé start to cry, reached over and wiped the tears away from his face with the pad of her thumb. When she was done, Elliot grabbed her left hand and slid the ring onto her finger, smiling when the realization that she had said yes hit him. He was going to marry Olivia, his best friend, the woman he had been in love with for years, and aside from the births of all his children, this was the best moment of his life. "I love you," he whispered, before he leaned in and kissed her, his lips meeting hers in a passionate, gentle kiss.

When the two pulled away Olivia looked into his eyes. "I love you too," she whispered back, before placing another kiss on his lips. She was now engaged to the man of her dreams, and besides Daniel, there was nothing else she could have ever hoped for. She watched as Elliot stood up and hoped on the bed beside her, before grabbing his phone, knowing he needed to tell his children the good news. While he spoke to his children, Olivia laid down, thinking about how much her life had changed. She had a new baby, she was now engaged to her best friend, and she would soon be the step mother to four wonderful children. She smiled, as she wiped her eyes once more. This whole thing, she and Elliot becoming partners, the two of them falling in love, the two of them getting together and eventually becoming engaged was indeed a gamble, but it was one she was so glad she had taken. A game of Russian Roulette could be deadly if played without caution, but if you were careful, and with a little luck on your side, you could absolutely beat the odds.

The End

* * *

**Okay, let me be honest. I was originally going to have Olivia die, but I knew I would lose a lot of readers if that had happened, so I didn't want to disappoint people. Plus, I would be very mad with myself if I had killed off my favorite character. If anyone has any questions please let me know, although I hope I was able to make things clear enough to enjoy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it wasn't that great, but it's one of the ones that started me off. I really appreciate all of you for reading this and staying with me through all of it. Now I get to go onto other stories and I hope you all will join me on those 'journeys' as well. So please, review and tell me what you thought of this. :)**


End file.
